Going to the chapel, and we're
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: A series of oneshots of Alphawolf!Blaine and his Vampiremate!Kurt as they approach a rather special, important, big day. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Alphawolf!Blaine and his vampiremate!Kurt dicuss plans for their big day.**

 **A/N- So this kind of came out of nowhere but I can't believe it's taken me this long to write this, vamps and wolves are my thing. And I can see myself getting rather attached to these two.**

"Kurt." Blaine huffs as he gets into bed. His already warm skin, now even hotter from the earlier shower to soothe his aching muscles from his evening run; shivers and tingles blissfully as his bare body hits the cool sheets.

"Blaine." Kurt imitates him, smirking a little as he settles himself under the covers of their king size bed next to him, his tub of moisturizer on the side table open and ready. This current conversation started about a month ago, and has stopped and started and paused and started up again on multiple occasions ever since, now turning into a rather lengthy debate of sorts.

Blaine stretches, his thick neck and broad shoulders cracking, his strong chest expanding with a deep inhale of breath, his abdominal muscles rippling. Kurt eyes him from his spot on the bed, very aware of his fiancé's distraction tactics. He playfully prods Blaine in the chest with a finger as Blaine rolls towards him on the mattress, making himself comfortable, hands already reaching out, fingers searching, skimming across hard, cool bare skin and bones.

"I know what you're saying, I do, baby. But just listen…" Blaine whines, a pitiful sound in his throat when Kurt cuts him off. Kurt loves when Blaine does that.

"Blaine. We're having an official mating ceremony. Out in the woods. The whole of your pack will be there. We're doing everything by the book. _Your_ book. Why can't we just incorporate some of my traditions…?"

Blaine sits up in bed, straddles Kurt's thighs and curls in on him, making sure that he has Kurt's pure, undivided attention. He threads his fingers through Kurt's hair and rests their foreheads together. "Baby, listen to me. Please." He breathes. "Just hear me out." His eyes, bright golden, fractured with hazel and forest greens bore into Kurt's own glassy and blazing like a bright, blue electric flame. Kurt stiffens, his body tensing in the most delicious way and Blaine knows that he has him.

It's always been this way with them, ever since their first meeting, never hard for one to grab the others wilful, undivided attention.

"I love you." Blaine says, his voice low and deep, laced with sincerity. "I will love you forever. You're my mate. We're bonded for life. I knew that from the moment I caught your scent and my eyes found yours. I would do anything for you, anything to keep you happy and healthy. I'd die for you, you know that." Kurt melts, and throws his arms up around Blaine's shoulders. "But there are just some things that werewolves cannot commit to." He kisses Kurt's forehead. Kurt hums happily, eyelids fluttering.

"Such as?" Kurt asks, a little breathless. Blaine knows just how to get him, always has and always will.

"Such as wearing jewellery." Blaine pulls backs to look at Kurt again, noticing the small uplift to Kurt's eyebrow, and the downwards curl of his lip. "Sweetheart." Blaine chuckles, hands clutching at Kurt's sides. "If I'm out running or hunting with the pack and I change, the wedding ring that you want me to wear will fall off and disappear, probably disintegrate somewhere deep in the woods never to be seen again. I don't want that and I neither do you. Or worse it could become caught somehow during the change and could cause damage or injury. What sort of Alpha would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

Kurt nods, slowly. "Ok, but how will others know that you're taken?" he questions, softly. "How will they know that your mine?"

Now it's Blaine's turn to deflate in Kurt's arms. "Our bonding scent baby. It will be all over us. Plus, you feed from me all the time, Vamps and Wolves everywhere will be able to smell my blood in your veins and your scent on my skin…and the shape of your mouth and the dints of your teeth." Blaine grins, lifting a finger to trace the shape of Kurt's most recent feeding, a purpling a bruise in the dip of Blaine's collarbone. Vampires don't often crave the taste of a Werewolf's blood, but there has just been something about Blaine's taste that has always had Kurt yearning for more. "And you know that I don't- that _I cannot_ possibly have, need or want anybody but you. Nobody else would try to come near me, they'd sense the love and loyalty I have to you from miles away, right to my core."

Eventually, _finally_ Kurt starts to smile with him. That beautiful, graceful smile, all pink tight lips with a full set of sharp, brilliant white teeth that had Blaine dizzy with desire from day one. "How about we compromise then?" Kurt suggests, his hand coming up to rest over Blaine's, over his handiwork between Blaine's shoulder and chest.

"Of course. Blaine nods eagerly. "If it's feasible, then yes. Anything for you, like I said."

"How about you a wear a ring or even on a chain around your neck, the same one that I intend to wear on my finger, but just when you're at home with me. And when you go out I can keep it safe for you."

"I love that idea." Blaine whispers, ducking his chin to where Kurt's left hand rests on his shoulder and kisses his ring finger. "I can absolutely do that."

"Great." Kurt beams, bouncing a little, eyes flashing. "Next on the agenda; Groomsmen and Grooms-ladies…"

Blaine drops himself down dramatically down from Kurt's lap and on to the mattress. Arms and legs splayed on either side of him, chest heaving with short pants and huffs of breath. Sometimes his inner wolf loves to put on a show, and Kurt being the devilish, playful demon that he is plays to it. "Honey, we don't do any of that at mating ceremonies. We are the only two officially involved."

"Well at weddings we _do_ , do that."

"This isn't a wedding, Kurt. It's a mating."

"When you asked me to be with you forever and bond with you for life Mr Alpha Blaine Anderson, then I assumed that no matter what other words you have for it, it's still a wedding. Mating…marriage they're all the same…"

"You know you're not human right? You're a fully fledged Vampire, have been for the last like eighty years or something. Vampires _mate_ , just likes us Weres."

"What does it matter?"

"Because I'm the alpha of this pack, the protector and leader of this community, and I have to prove my love and responsibilities legally and officially with my beautiful, special omega… via a traditional mating."

Kurt finds himself momentarily lost, wrapped up in Blaine's so carefully chosen and beautifully spoken words. Though, not for long. He knows better, than that. Has been with Blaine long enough to know how to play him at his own game.

"Blaine, honey…" Kurt starts, his voice high and sickly sweet. He drags a long, cool finger up and down Blaine's chest between his pectoral muscles, loving the way Blaine's pupils dilate and his body visibly shivers at Kurt's touch. "…As gorgeous as that all is and sounds…I want to get married." Kurt continues, head and chin held high in the air in protest. "Whether I'm mortal or immortal, born or bred ever since I read my first magazine I found on my mothers dressing table at six years and looked at those pictures and read those ads, I have been planning my dream wedding, and I am going to _have_ it."

Blaine sits up, folds his arms, a look of humor and disbelief passing over his face, his body starting to tingle with a deep, heated arousal slowly burning from the pit of his stomach.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I'm so unbelievably happy and honored to be mating you, and to become your omega, wolf or vamp be damned. I respect your traditions sweetie and I will honor them greatly, but you must also respect and honor mine. I come from a long lineage and this is important to me too…"

Blaine climbs up to his knees, hands reaching out for Kurt, his eyes softening and glistening. But it appears to be too late, Kurt is on a roll.

"…but if you wont let me _marry_ you then I will just have to darn well find somebody else who…"

Kurt suddenly finds himself thrust up into the air, off the mattress and pinned up against the far bedroom wall. Kurt's fast and agile, of course he is. Super speed is a general Vampire skill. But Blaine can be just as quick when he wants to be and boy is he strong.

Blaine's nose pushes into Kurt's throat as he sniffs and licks upwards. His hips grind hard and tight into Kurt's, his hands holding Kurt's to the wall above his head, keeping him there.

"Is that so?" Blaine growls. "You'll go and find somebody else just like that?" He holds both of Kurt's hands to the wall with just one of his and pressed his free hand to Kurt's waist, his thumb pressing firmly into Kurt's hip.

Desire floods Kurt body, and also a little bit of guilt. But sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind. He tries to nod but Blaine surges up and in, pushing his lips to Kurt's and his tongue inside his mouth. "Never." Blaine growls when they part for breath, his breathing ragged and eyes like dark pools of liquid gold, simmering on the surface. "You. Are. Mine."

Kurt shivers, he knows he's winning. But he waits. Blaine continues, his eyes scorching, almost feral, chest heaving.

"We will mate and get married and do whatever the hell you want to do. Hell I'll drape myself in flowers, and carry you over the threshold of our home before I pin to you our honeymoon bed and never let you go again. Anything. I don't give a damn about pack officiates. I just want you. I want…I want to marry you. Nobody else gets to have you. Ever. And if that's what it takes…"

Kurt notices the soft crack to Blaine's voice, the slight glimmer in his eyes and the hitch in his panting, he takes the opportunity to take back control. With a whir of speed and a rush of air he take Blaine by his strong but small waist and spins them around until he's backing Blaine up against the edge of their bed.

He carefully guides Blaine down to the bed, sits himself in his lap and starts petting lovingly at his chest, cooing and making shushing sounds. "Good boy." Kurt smiles down at Blaine. "There's my good boy."

Blaine huffs out a final breath and rolls his eyes, he knows he's been had. His hands roam over Kurt's sculpted body until they rest at the top of his thighs, rubbing and squeezing. "Do not, ever, wind me up like that again."

"Oh, honey." Kurt leans down to peck and nibble at Blaine's lips carefully. "We have _years_ of this to come."

 **Thanks for reading…there may be more to come in this verse… : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A bite a day keeps the doctor away**

Kurt can hear them as he walks through the town, on his way home. The whispers and the snickering, the general town gossip at his expense.

" _How does he get to be_ _Alpha Blaine's Omega?"_

" _He's not even a werewolf…"_

" _Who does he think he is, all fancy…"_

" _Isn't it against the law for our kind and bloodsuckers to mate?"_

" _It's not illegal, but why would you even? Eeewwww…"_

He's not particularly bothered by the passing comments and the rumors that make their way through the mill. He didn't sign on for them but he knew fine well what he was getting himself into when he accepted Blaine's offer and his hand and his heart.

Kurt has certainly lived long enough to have heard and even encountered worse insults and comments about his kind. In his eyes, he's above them all. He has an Alpha for a life long mate. Ha.

Werewolves and Vampires are commonly known and lawfully free to live, work, play and roam as they please amongst their own kind and others such as Wizards, Witches and the kinder generations of Warlocks, lest not forget the small minority of humans. They live in towns and cities and villages all over, in tribes, covens, packs and in families whether they are blood born or adopted into them. With various chief councils and governing organizations in place all around the supernatural district, there are strict rules and laws, all forbidden to be broken, to prevent any upset or unnecessary bloodshed.

The different species are free to mingle and share an existence together, it's been that way for many moons now and although most seem happy enough and get on with their days and their lives…it's just that most of them choose not to integrate so personally.

But Kurt isn't as old school or single and narrow minded as some of his peers and coven may be. He couldn't care one bit who's born and not bred, who's hot skinned or cold blooded, the list is endless.

And as it happened on one wonderfully fateful night many, many months ago during karaoke at his favourite downtown hotspot, the fine young gentleman with a crazy yet charming head of dark curly hair and the most mesmerizing amber eyes; who Kurt found himself later grinding up against, certainly couldn't have cared one bit either.

Kurt knows the reason why his skin is feeling prickly and his temples are pounding and his fangs are throbbing up in their hidey-hole in his gums. As he tries to make his way home to his lover amongst the frustratingly, irritating and some downright cruel stage-whispered comments as he passes by.

He's hungry. And with each word of hatred spoken with a tinge of distaste and jealously, his stomach growls and his nostrils flare and he's tries to ignore the need to turn around and have at them. All of them.

In order to be warranted residency within the mixed supernatural districts, Vampires are sworn to an old ancient oath to only feed from wild animals during hunts out in the woods or up on the desolated mountains.

The only other option is to feed with consent, usually from friends and lovers. Blaine had only been too happy to oblige Kurt during their third week of dating, and has only ever been more than happy to feed Kurt ever since.

Vampires don't just feed to kill or just for fun. At least not the good ones, the ones like Kurt. They feed to survive, to quench their thirst and ease their troubled minds. They only take what's necessary and their internal senses tell them when to stop and when their _consented party_ has given as much as they can.

Sometimes Vampires can go for full weeks without feeding; it's all an individual preference for them, the amount of nutrients from their last fill… that sort of stuff.

But for Kurt with Blaine, it's like he always needs it. Needs _Blaine._ Always needs to taste him on his tongue and feel him in his veins. It goes beyond feeding and the why's of it. It even goes beyond love and lust and desire. With them it's the sign of a true bonding, two soul mates joined.

There is also some residual wedding stress lurking around, which Kurt is very aware of. He and Blaine's upcoming mating ceremony has certainly turned into one great big, elegant bash that it once wasn't supposed to be. And although as perfect as it all may be, being perfect is not easy nor relaxing work.

Kurt makes it home to their quaint yet very impressive reinforced glass and solid wood cabin/condo, just on the outskirts of the forest. Nice and quiet and peaceful.

With a whir of speed he's up the front steps, through the front door and kicking and shrugging carefully out of his upcoming season's boots and overcoat in the downstairs hall closet. The outside temperatures of course do not affect Kurt, but fashion is fashion and must be respected and matched with the current seasons accordingly. And the whole daylight thing is just old folklore, though Kurt really does like to accessorize with a fabulous pair of wayfarers.

Blaine, with his oversensitive hearing and strong sense of smell knows Kurt is home from even way back behind the house, where he uses just some of their many acres of land and wide fallen tree trunks as a training ground. Blaine hotfoots through their little idyllic woodland and up into the main house just as Kurt comes through the kitchen looking for him.

"Hi, Baby." Blaine breathes, barely out of breath, but one look at Kurt after several hours apart has him panting. "You're home. How was your day?"

Blaine holds out his arms, an invitation that Kurt knows only too well. Though as inviting and appealing as Blaine looks right now, all tanned bare bodied with just a ripped pair of khaki shorts hanging low on his exaggerated hipbones…Kurt backs away slowly with just a slight shake of his head.

Blaine's eyes widen momentarily, before he folds his arms over his chest and smiles just the softest and shortest of smiles. "Come with me Kurt." He says quietly, carefully holding out his hand. "I know you need to feed. Come on let's go to bed. You can tell me all about it afterwards."

Blaine is rarely denied when he asks Kurt to follow him to bed, or to feed from him until his non-beating heart is content. But Blaine knows that Kurt can be or rather _is_ stubborn.

Kurt continues to stare at him, keeping his lips pressed tightly together and his body as deathly still as he can. Blaine smiles, unfazed. With a slow, careful step forward, one foot and then the other he make's into Kurt's personal space and stares into his eyes.

"Baby." Blaine whispers while staring at Kurt's lips. He makes his facial features as soft and passive as he can, his breathing steady and even and his movements small. If Kurt thinks he's going to be forced into doing something that he does not want to do, he will hightail out of there, with issues unresolved and Blaine may not seem him again until hours later. "I know what you're thinking. We fooled around this morning; you took a little something from me."

Blaine watches the way Kurt's eyes snap down to Blaine's groin, staring at the patch of khaki fabric over his inner and upper thigh that Kurt knows is covering up the delicious bite mark he left there that morning.

"But…" Blaine interrupts Kurt's lustful reminiscing. "I'm fine. Look at me, sweetheart. Come look at me, touch me, _smell_ me. I'm fine, I'm all good. I can give you more. I _want_ to give you more Kurt. You need it. Please, take it from me. Let me provide for you." Blaine whines, his body visibly quivering with the need to please his mate.

"Can't hurt you, Blaine. W-won't." Kurt grits out, painfully trying to avert his gaze anywhere but the beautiful, pulsing pillar of Blaine's throat. Or the slab of his shoulder or the juicy wedge of his thigh.

Blaine closes his eyes, breathes in deeply through his nose and then out again. When he opens his eyes again, they're pinned to Kurt's with steely determination. Full blown lust and undeniable power rolls of his body in waves of heat and want.

He is Alpha god damn it and he will provide for his mate. Stubborn Vampire or not.

"You think you're going to hurt me?" Blaine almost growls, eyes hooded, chin ducked as he dares to take another step forward. Kurt's lips curl upwards just a fraction, a glimpse of dazzling white teeth. His electric blue eyes sparkling with renewed interest and integrity.

Kurt sees Blaine's new, pitiful approach, he sees it and he raises it.

"You think that I can't?" He responds, puffing out his chest, strong arms bulging at his sides. He raises an eyebrow to accentuate his point.

Blaine takes another daring yet cautious step forward and then another, eventually causing Kurt to back step until he's just a few feet away from the doorway leading to the staircase.

"You know that taking my blood, no matter the amount, won't do anything to me. I'm Alpha wolf." Blaine proudly pronounces, grinning gorgeously. "So what is it sweetheart, you think you're too strong for me?"

Kurt's nostrils flare, his pupils dilating as he dares to opens his mouth wider, his pink tongue quickly poking out to swipe wetness over his lips. Blaine's grin widens, positively devilish. _Wolfish._

"You think that I can't take it? You think that I can't take a little bite from a Vam…"

Blaine is cut off midsentence, hauled up into the air and promptly slammed back down on to his back on the kitchen table, his shorts falling in shreds all around him.

Blaine growls, whimpers, bucks his hips upwards and smiles all at the same time as Kurt's mouth sucks into his throat, his tongue suctioning and his fangs dropping, attaching and piercing.

"Oh, yeah. Take it, baby."

Later that evening as multiple bodily fluids dry up on and around their naked bodies and damp bed sheets, Kurt lies on his side, tucked up tight and possessively into Blaine's side as he nibbles and tongues playfully at the bones of Blaine's ribcage.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" He whispers into Blaine's skin, leaving dotted kisses after his words. Blaine stretches and groans blissfully, tightens his hold around Kurt with one arm and places the other on the pillow above his head.

"It worked didn't it?" Blaine mumbles sleepily and maybe a little too smugly. "You're fed, and feeling better and look… I didn't die!" He lets out a satisfied little, throaty noise as way of clarification and Kurt pointedly lets the tip of his fang linger too long against the thin layer of skin stretched over Blaine's tight abdomen as he wriggles and writhes happily beside him.

"Thank you." Kurt says, lifting his chin to look Blaine right in the eye, he stares and smiles down at him like Blaine holds the answer to every question Kurt will ever need to ask.

"Anytime." Blaine replies softly. "Anything. Always."

They kiss and kiss some more some until their tired and sated bodies seemingly appear to wake up…in parts.

"Just promise me one thing." Blaine says around Kurt's lips as he rolls him to his back, climbs up on to his thighs and presses his hands over the empty heart chamber of Kurt's chest. Kurt nods. "Don't fight me on that, again. Please. Let me take care of you. I know what you need. Let me do it, trust me like I trust you?"

Kurt surges upwards, meets Blaine's lips with his own as a resounding yes echoes between and around them. "Only…" Kurt starts as he walks his fingers down Blaine's chest and down again further towards the bloody mark he'd left down there just mere moments before. "I can't promise that we wont fight, because honestly? That was pretty hot."


	3. Chapter 3

**If that guys got into your blood**

 **Title taken from the song Tell Him. This part is set before Blaine asked Kurt to be his mate.**

"Hold up…"

"What did you just say?"

"He's a what?"

"He's a who now?"

"Wait…he's a _he_?"

Blaine can't help but chuckle, leaning back against his favorite wedge of tree trunk, hands behind his head as he watches and listens to his pack mates ramble and talk over each other.

The sun beams down bright and hot from up in the blue sky over the trees above. It shines down in golden slices through the leaves and branches, warming the gloriously bare, bronzed skinned torsos of seven strapping, young men.

"Of course he would be a he you idiot. You not remember that field trip we all took to the city mall back in high school and Blaine was all over that store clerk in the men's department store?" Wes, the oldest and wisest and somewhat most intelligent and reasonable of the pack speaks up.

The others give a nod and make an unintelligible sound of understanding. "Blaine?" Wes starts, settling himself back into his seat on a carved up fallen tree trunk. "Start from the beginning, my friend. Tell us the story you've been keeping from us. How did you meet this vampire, this…"

"Kurt." Blaine supplies grinning widely, eyes twinkling. "My Kurt."

By the end of Blaine's story the sun is almost set over on the horizon and the pack are still huddled around in their usual spot, in the woods behind Blaine's cabin-condo. Only now they have a pretty impressive campfire roaring away, with s'mores and meat skewers toasting nicely, and a pretty large hamper of beer filled with icepacks.

"So, that's it." Blaine slurs, only slightly. "I love him, man. I mean we've only been dating for like a month now or something, but he's it. _It._ I know it. I've never met anybody like him before, never will. He's my mate." He raises his beer bottle high up above his head, inspects the label pretty thoroughly through squinted eyes for some reason, picks at the corners with his thumb and forefinger as the others watch him in awe as if he's the most interesting thing in the whole world.

To most, he is. The alpha of the pack is the most respected member of the werewolf community. He's a leader, a protector, a brother, a friend. Blaine became alpha of this pack by bloodline. He was born into a long line of alpha's, but with his grandfather sadly passing, his father becoming too old and frail to lead anymore and his older brother moving up North to start a pack there, Blaine had to step up to his responsibilities at an early age. And naturally like most situations that Blaine enters, he excelled.

The pack is typically the whole werewolf community, elders, women and children. But these guys right here with Blaine, around the campfire with beer and junk food, talking about love and sex and other things that young testosterone filled guys like to talk about, these are his brothers.

"You love him? Whoa, man!"

"Mate? Oh, wow…"

"Good for you man…"

"Yeah." Blaine sighs blissfully. "And the feeding, oh my god you guys, the feeding…" His eyes roll upwards.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" There's a collective groan and chuckle, sounds and words of playfulinteruption. "Some things you can keep to yourself dude!"

"Wait, hold up. Mate? Does that mean you're taking him as your omega?"

All eyes are now on Blaine as he sips quietly from his bottle, smiling ever so slightly around the rim of the bottle, his golden eyes simmering beautifully accompanied by the glowing embers of the fire pit.

"Yeah." Blaine finally answers, lowering his bottle and reaching forward to take a s'more from the cooling rack by the fire. "I think it does. He's so special and smart. He'll make a wonderful omega. If he'll accept it that is, if he'll have me."

There are whoops and hollers, catcalls and slaps on backs and shoulders. An alpha taking a vampire for a mate can be somewhat hard to digest for some, let alone making him his official omega. But for these guys- Blaine's right hand men, Blaine is their main priority and if he's happy, so are they.

"Of course, he'll have you…"

"Who wouldn't…"

"You could serenade him…that always works."

The group erupts into laughter as Blaine blushes and chuckles, all squinty eyes and a wide toothy grin. "Yeah, well maybe you guys could help me?"

"No, thank you."

"Not again."

"We love ya bro, but you're on your own this time buddy."

"Go get your Vamp, dude. And don't take no for an answer."


	4. Chapter 4

**You help me be my most true self**

The pale blue, late afternoon sky clouds up and mists over to a stormy gray. A loud crack of thunder booms throughout the town, closely followed by an electric blue zigzagged bolt of lightening. And then the rain starts. Harsh and huge, pelting drops as they fall from the sky and crash against the earth's surface with force.

 _It's going to be a long night,_ Blaine thinks as he runs home, while swiping at his face as the rainfall clings to his sweeping eyelashes. With each strike of thunder echoing across the sky and down through the mountains and trees, Blaine feels it vibrate and resonate deep within him.

Surprisingly, the thunder soothes him. The rain cools his heated skin, though with every loud crack and flash of lightening his heart beats double time. A steady, rhythmic thump. A heat that pools at the pit of his stomach and stirs up into his chest. A familiar, pleasant ache.

He longs to _change_.

Werewolves can change form at any given time, there's neither reason nor rhyme to it. As long as it's in a safe, controlled environment or situation there are no rules or restrictions. Werewolves typically change late at night or first thing at dawn when they're usually out hunting or running or just playing, letting off steam. If they sense danger or are alerted of any nearby trouble their inner-wolf can take charge and transform from within them at any given moment.

Blaine doesn't know why the change in the weather makes him want to change so bad. Maybe it's the rich scent of the spring rain that he inhales through his sensitive nose. Or the welcoming, cool rush of a late afternoon's breeze whipping through his dark fur, as he sprints through the meadows.

Or then again it could be, or rather probably _is_ the fact that his fiancé, his mate, _his Kurt_ turns into an absolute minx-like demon with the charge of lightening up in the clouds.

The night they'd first met at the karaoke bar, had been a cold rainy night. Inside, up in the club on that stage with microphones in their hands, the scent of alcohol wafting around and each others bodies pressed up against each other had been a complete difference to when they stepped outside later that night, or rather the early hours of the next morning.

Blaine had known then that he and Kurt would be a great match. _"The storm bearer and the lightening thief."_ Kurt had joked, nipping at Blaine's throat up against the outside wall of the club. The weather as it happens, has turned out to have a rather lasting, glorious fundamental effect on their relationship ever since.

When Blaine arrives home he kicks off his muddy boots on the front stoop and is already peeling himself out of his soaked shirt and unbuckling his cut-off jeans. Blaine walks through his house gloriously butt-naked, with his soiled clothes bundled in his arms. The wet heat rolls off and up from his chest and shoulders as he strides through the house toward the downstairs laundry room.

As he loads the washing machine, the rest of the house is quiet around him to his acute hearing. His ears prick and his nose tingles, searching for any sign of his wonderfully roguish lover.

It's not often that one of them wants to play when the other does not. Their personalities and likes and dislikes are rather compatible. They compliment each other in most ways than none and when or if one lacks a certain quality, it is equally balanced out by the weight of the other's.

But when Blaine needs to change and Kurt is feeling particularly _playful,_ that's when heads could roll. Thankfully for them they know how to tame their inner _beasts._

"Mr Wolf coming out to play?" Kurt drawls, suddenly appearing from thin air in the doorway between the kitchen and the laundry room. He _knows_ , he knows Blaine _so well._ It's thrilling.

Blaine startles for a fraction of a second, manages to regain control of himself then stands and turns slowly to face Kurt. "I think so, yes." Blaine states, firmly and calmly. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the washing machine just starting tor rumble to life. He's still blissfully naked. _All over_ naked. And he's smugly all too aware of it and so is Kurt.

Kurt licks his lips, draws one between his teeth and lets it go with a slick sucking sound. "Mmm, I see."

Blaine nods his chin towards the far small rectangular window but doesn't take his eyes off Kurt. "Just gonna wait for the sky to darken a little, then I'll head out. Won't be too long."

Kurt pouts. His pupils dilate and flash and swirl, dazzling with need and want and desire and a whole lot of naughty, playful vampire-ness. He takes a step forward, eyes hooded. He's wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans and a white, loose button down shirt which is only fastened over his navel.

"Baby." Blaine warns, unable to keep the small shadow of a grin from the edge of his lips. His chest thumps hard, skin prickling, his muscles pulse and throb and pull tight with the need to either transform or to take Kurt right there on the floor.

"Just a little taste?" Kurt whispers, making a tiny gesture with his thumb and forefinger. He pulls that damn plump, juicy lip in with the daggered points of his fangs again. Blaine doesn't know how he doesn't hurt himself. He wants to be in control of those lips.

"Please?" Kurt whispers again, but this time he's grinning as he drags his heavy gaze slowly down Blaine's body and back up again. "You don't need to go right this instant…" He's teasing, he knows what he's doing and Blaine knows that Kurt knows that _he_ knows. It's all part of the game. And they love it.

"You can have me when I get back, baby." Blaine smiles and tantalizingly slowly strokes a hand down his sternum to his stomach and back up past his pectoral muscles in leisurely massaging circles. "And then I'll have you. Over and over. And then it could be your turn again." Both men's eyes flash with hunger, of two different kinds.

It's never wise to mix Kurt's feeding with Blaine's changing. Too much teeth and fur and testosterone pumping. They're both aware of this and though fully aroused and ready as they are, they've learned how to control their needs and put practicality first and foremost.

"I could run with you?" Kurt says softly after a short pause, and his whole demeanour has changed. "Could keep you company?" He shrugs.

Blaine actually "awws", his chest rumbling with satisfaction, he forgets the itch under his skin and the pounding of his chest and the swirl of his tempting arousal and steps forward to take Kurt in his arms, pressing his nose into his cool, creamy neck.

Sometimes it's easy to get caught up in the whole mind blowing bond that they have between them, with the electric chemistry sizzling and burning low all day and night. It's easy to forget that underneath it all there is love and friendship and just two men that have become one heart and one soul and can't bear to be parted.

"I'll be real quick. I promise." Blaine says against Kurt's neck, kissing him in little pecks down to his shoulder blade where his shirt has fallen and back again. "Have a bath waiting for me? Be in it." Blaine grins as he pulls back, searching Kurt's face.

Blaine needs to change to get rid of the buzz in his body, he'll get too distracted with Kurt around, no matter how much his body and his heart will long for him while he's gone.

Kurt nods, swats Blaine's bare ass then pushes him back. "God you smell divine, you look it too. Go, now. Hurry." And with a dazzling smile he vanishes, and Blaine can hear him upstairs in their master bathroom, turning on the taps and lighting candles.

As Blaine heads for the door he smiles and stops directly underneath where he knows Kurt is standing upstairs, probably sinfully naked on the tiles of their grand en-suite. Even with a low pitched whisper Kurt will hear everything that he says. They are obligatory skills that come with the territory for supernatural folk. But for Kurt and Blaine, they're just completely, wholly in tune with one another.

"Would you like to come running with the pack tomorrow morning?" Blaine asks, looking up to the high rise ceiling of their hallway. "It will be…less intense. I'm sure the boys would love to have you there."

"I'm sure they would." Comes Kurt's voice high and shrill in his ear, and very sarcastic sounding. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"They like you, Kurt." Blaine says, his voice sounding a little pleading and petulant. "They're very much looking forward to our mating and for you to become Omega of the pack."

"Of course, because at that introductory barbeque you had thrown for me, they were asking all of the _important, primary pack questions_." Kurt quips back and Blaine has to smile, a little resigned.

"They were drunk, Kurt." Blaine chuckles. "They're guys. You're a Vampire, and they were just curious about our… _lifestyle_ …"

Kurt laughs with him and Blaine knows that he's won him over a little. They don't have to be directly with each other to know how they're feeling. "But you're right. I'm a Vampire, not a werewolf Blaine. That will always be the case. I get that. I won't force myself onto them or… part of your ways…"

Kurt doesn't get a chance to finish before Blaine has practically flown up the stairs into their bedroom, through to the bathroom and is hovering over Kurt, his arms holding him tight around his waist and back. Now they're both naked.

"You're not a _part._ You're an _Are."_ Blaine almost growls and Kurt smirks a little at his ridiculousness. "You're running with us tomorrow. I want you there. Ok?"

Kurt smiles and nods. When his alpha has spoken, _his alpha has spoken._

"Ok, yes. But on one condition?" Blaine kisses him then steps back with an eye brow arched in question, ready to head back down the stairs. His inner wolf is definitely all riled up now and needs to be out. "Dinner, tomorrow night with my dad? Your second favourite Vamp?"

Blaine lets out a deep sigh and tries to choke back the whine in his throat. "Oh yes, Senior Lord Hummel. How he loves me so." Blaine drawls, his tone dripping with something that is definitely not sincerity.

"Tit for tat, Mr Wolf." Kurt sing-songs, and with no effort he airily drops himself into the bathtub with a soft splash. "Go, run along. Good boy, and hurry back to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood is thicker than water**

 **Set around the time just after Blaine asks Kurt to be his mate.**

"My oh my, is that my son? And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Burt Hummel, lord of the Hummel coven, booms proudly as he enters his living room, to find Kurt sitting on the couch.

"Hi, dad." Kurt smiles. "Don't be so dramatic. I spoke to you on the phone, like last week."

"Yeah, _spoke_ being the operative word. Lucky me. I still don't see you enough, kid." Burt grins as he claps his son on the shoulder and squeezes. "It's good to see you. You good? How's life treating you out in the town?"

Kurt launches happily in to retelling his tales of the past week or so of his eventful life to his father. They've always been close. Whether they're Vampires born from a long, legit blood line or not, these two would always have a close father and son relationship that is distinct whatever race they are born or made into.

Kurt had flown the nest (or coven) a few years back after graduating from the local university of Fashion, Performance Arts and Creative Design. That meant leaving his father back at their family home with his second wife, a lovely, compassionate human named Carole who works at the community hospital. With the help of Burt's coven friends and colleagues he's met over the years, he runs a motor repair shop and lives a generally happy, as normal as can be life.

Kurt owns and runs his very own Boutique out on the main street in the shopping district, and he loves it. The store specializes in Kurt's very own, unique, hand-made jewellery, perfectly gender neutral and suitable for all, no matter furry eared or fang toothed.

"That all sounds great, kid." Burt grins when Kurt takes a breather. "But what is it that you're _not_ telling me. I ain't dumb. You're _glowing_."

Kurt huffs out a petulant breath and rolls his eyes but cant help but smile a little. "I met someone, a guy." Burt grins wider and nods for him to continue. "We've been dating for a few weeks now, he's really great. I really like him. Really, _really_ like him, actually."

Burt stands from his armchair and comes to sit next to his son on the couch. "I'm happy for you, kid. Thrilled." Burt's smile is wide and genuine, his eyes round and warm, seeking and searching as he looks at his son carefully. "Will we be expecting a joining ceremony soon then? A big, white wedding, no doubt knowing you."

When Kurt doesn't answer immediately and slowly ducks his head, trying to avert his dad's gaze, Burt knows there's a catch. "What is it?"

"He's um- a werewolf, dad." Kurt says slowly, quietly. Burt's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he playfully swats at Kurt's shoulder.

"So? Kurt, you really thought I'd be bothered that he's of a different race. You should know me better than that, son. And I know you, you've always loved to be different and stand out in some way. This is no surprise." Kurt bites his lip, waiting for his dad to finish and Burt knows that there's something else. "What else?"

"He's an alpha, dad. Leader of his pack down in the village. I'm to be his Omega, eventually." Kurt can't help the way his eyes sparkle and his lips spread into a wide toothy grin. He digs two of his fingers under the collar of his shirt, and when he pulls them back he unhooks a brown string chain from his neck, with what looks to be a rather sizable, varnished claw attached to it.

"It's um, it's what they do." Kurt shrugs, looking very sheepish and if he could blush his skin would be the colour of a deep red rose. "They offer the first claw they ever shed during their transformation to who they wish to be their life long mate. It's a sign of trust and loyalty…or something." Burt can see and hear how smitten is son is.

Burt eyes the chain in Kurt's hand carefully and when he eventually raises his eyes to Kurt's again, there's a look of hope and happiness in them, but also something a little close to looking unsure. He whistles long, deep and low.

"An Omega, Kurt? You cut out for that, it's a hell of a… _thing_. Especially for somebody who isn't… typically known to take on the role of an Omega." Kurt looks affronted.

"You think I can't do it? That I'm not good enough?"

"Don't go all tetchy on me, kid. You know that's not what I meant. Think about it, what would this mean for _you_ , how would this effect your linage, your place in this coven. Don't downgrade yourself, Kurt. You're better than that."

At that Kurt softens and tentatively reaches out to take his father's hand. "Oh, dad. I won't be anything less than what or who I am, you know that. Blaine and I mating won't exempt me from Vampirism or change anything. I'll still be your son; I'll still be second in command of this coven…I'll just also being second in command of Blaine's pack." He grins devilishly and Burt can't help but snicker.

"You always did like to have all the power, didn't you?" He chuckles, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt beams. "Blaine is really great, dad. He's strong and smart, respectable. We have so much in common. I couldn't have met anybody better. He treats me so well, he loves me and I love him, I want this. I feel like we're family, somehow. That are blood is already joined. "

Burt places his free hand over their already joined hands and squeezes long and hard. "An Alpha, huh?" Kurt nods, smiling. "You sure know how to pick'em, Kurt. And I'll be honest, I'm comforted by the thought that this guy will be honourable, it's in his nature, his alpha blood." Kurt beams wider, eyes shining. Burt continues. "You know me, kid. If you're happy, than so am I. Carole will be ecstatic, I'll tell you that." He chuckles and Kurt's face lights up.

"Oh the things we have to plan." Kurt says, delighted. "I must look for mom's old magazine cut-outs; I've made a scrap book of ideas somewhere." Burt chuckles, his eyes misting over with the memory of something fond and special.

"I want to meet him. Your wolf. You know that right? And soon." Burt says, his tone firm but kind as he unclasps their hands and pulls back.

Kurt gulps, his eyes widening before he nods slowly. "Yeah, of course. Just be nice, dad. None of that big, bad Vampire stuff ever suited you before so don't start with it now."

Burt feigns a look of shock, his hand rising to his chest. "Would I ever?"

"Yes, you would." Kurt grins, shaking his head at him. "But I'm not worried. I think this one's a keeper no matter what."


	6. Chapter 6

**From me to you to us**

 **This is a flash back to the much anticipated 'meet and greets'.**

"Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine meet my father, Burt Hummel." Kurt steps back with his best plastered on fake smile and lets the two most important men in his life shake hands in greeting.

Kurt eyes them both carefully. Blaine smiles wide and bright, allowing his eyes to go soft and wrinkled at the edges, though his pupils are dark, blazing with intensity. His nose twitches and his shoulders tense and Kurt knows that Blaine is trying his hardest not to inhale Burt's scent like he's sizing him up. It's a natural instinct to him.

On the opposite side Burt is stood deathly still, with his hand held out letting Blaine shake it top to bottom and back again. He's wearing his usual half grin, his eyes wide but hard looking.

Kurt steps back between them, claps a hand to his fathers shoulder and loops his free arm into the crook of Blaine's elbow as he guides them both in to the Hummel's living room. The oak wood coffee table is already prepared with trays of coffee jugs and milk, carafes of fresh juice, fruit scones, muffins and other things which none of them will probably ever eat.

Burt slumps down into his armchair, still regarding Blaine carefully while Kurt settles Blaine down on to the adjacent couch and sits beside him, courageously resting a hand on his lap for reassurance.

Blaine is dressed impeccably in a suede, toffee coloured blazer with tanned leather patches over the elbows. With slim fitting jeans, and a burgundy shirt tucked neatly into the waistband, Kurt doesn't think he's ever seen him dressed so smart and lovely. Apart from the night they met that is, when a bold coloured bowtie with matching braces caught his eye from out on the glinting dance floor of the karaoke club.

It makes Kurt want to melt inside out, the way it makes him feel when Blaine takes situations like these seriously and dresses to impress. Blaine was not nervous to come and meet Kurt's father, he'd stated so multiple times during the drive over. "It's just breakfast with your dad." He'd say, and give Kurt that typical wolfish grin of his.

But there's something about his current demeanour, his stance, the way he's holding and presenting himself, even the way he sounds when he's talking; that's making Kurt believe otherwise.

When two people of a supernatural race meet and connect with each other intimately, the reaction and the resulting effects are almost instant and in most cases long or eternal lasting, non reversible. Love and the steps that follow after happen rather quickly in a budding relationship of this kind, especially for Vampires and Werewolves because those two races are particularly known to mate and join in official ceremonies without preamble. When they've met their mate, they just _know_ it.

They are a protective and sometimes rather possessive species. They take care of what's theirs and find it rather hard to allow another to wrangle their way into _their_ territory, unless it's on special circumstances.

This is the issue here. Burt has raised and loved and cared for his son his whole life. Kurt is the second in command of the Hummel Coven, he's strong willed, wise and a noble leader with extraordinary skills and talents.

And now a werewolf, _an Alpha Werewolf,_ has come along and wants to take his boy away and make him _his_ and give Kurt _his_ last name and join them with _his_ bloodline and heritage.

Happy and proud father or not, for a Vampire lord of his own coven, this will not be an easy exchange. Both men by blood and nature of their race are thick skinned and strong minded. They want to impress each other, they want to make it look like there's no sweat, it's important to them to make the other feel inferior…in the politest of ways, of course.

"So, Blaine" Burt finally breaks the silence and Kurt exhales a loud relieved breath. "Please, tell me about yourself." Blaine looks at Burt steadily, unwavering, and then with a wide smile slapped into place he launches into his spiel as if he's giving a presentation to win a scholarship or something.

By the end of it Burt is left pretty much speechless. Blaine answers questions as he goes, gives no room for comments or interjections or objections. Blaine has his sights set on the prize. He wants Kurt. In his mind he already has him, no elder Vampire or anyone or anything for that matter is going to keep them apart. It would just be nice to have his acceptance and support, that's all. It sure would make things a bit easier as far as the mating ceremony goes and the plans and preparations for it. There's still that part to discuss between them.

Kurt strangely, surprisingly…miraculously finds the whole thing rather…arousing? Though his father has nobly stuck to his word and kept his fangs at bay, he's still acting rather petulant and annoying, sulkily rather. But the way Blaine has the situation handled, the way he deals with it, even the way he's sitting and talks to his father, is starting something heated and tingly right at the pit of Kurt's belly. Almost making him squirm right there on the couch, itching for Blaine to take him back to his condo (soon to be theirs) and soothe the ache he's feeling with the best medicine possible… Blaine's body and his blood.

It's when Burt finally looks a little resigned, shrugging his shoulders and nodding along to Blaine's well spoken words and friendly mannerisms that Kurt knows that his father's caving. That he finally sees that Blaine really is a great guy, the best guy that he could ever want for Kurt. And Blaine? Well he just looks like the cat that's got the cream, he's all broad shoulders spread wide, chest puffed out, chin held high.

And it's then that Kurt realizes that Blaine wasn't deceptively nervous before. No, he was eager, _determined_. And now he's won. The arousal fills and swirls so fiercely within Kurt, that in less than twenty minutes he's making his farewell excuses and watches as his father and Blaine shake hands a second time and nod courteously but pointedly to each other on the front stoop of the Hummel's house.

Once back in the car, after driving several blocks back towards the woodland village where Blaine lives, Kurt pulls the car over into a quiet lay-by shaded by tall trees and next to no sun or street lights.

Kurt clicks his seatbelt out of it's holder with such force and strength that it whips back with a clang. He reaches over, does the same to Blaine and doesn't even give Blaine the time to ask what's going on before he's hopped over the gear panel into Blaine lap, and ruts against him as their lips connect powerfully and brush and slide together, slick hot and wet.

"Kurt." Blaine gasps and then manages to turn it into a husky rasp, more of an approving, pleading growl. He leans back against the headrest, widens his legs, plants his feet firmly onto the floor of the foot well and then clasps his hands on either side of Kurt's waist. He pushes and pulls, encouraging Kurt to thrust lower, to rut deeper. "Mmm, baby. Yes, you're mine." Blaine says, sighing in bliss and grinning with triumph.

"Yeah." Kurt gasps into his mouth. "Yours. Oh god. That was so hot, _you're_ so hot."

Blaine groans low, long and deep from his chest, which then turns into throaty whining, mewling and then sexy as hell needy growling as he grows hard and ready against Kurt's thigh, and feels and _hears_ Kurt's response.

But then, suddenly, he stops. Kurt rips their lips away and stares down at his mate when Blaine stills their writhing bodies; his eyes alight with blue fire, electric fury. "What the hell? Come back, I'm close. Finish me off, honey. Please."

Blaine straightens out his arms and keeps Kurt held tight and firm on his lap but at arms length. He grins wolfishly as Kurt wriggles, trying to free himself from Blaine's hold.

"Blaine, please? What is it?" Kurt whines, while trying to make grabby hands with his best but unsuccessful efforts.

"I know what this is." Blaine drawls, his lips turning up into the sexiest of little grins, his pupils dark and dilated. "You're getting off on what happened back then. You like the way I took control and handled meeting your dad and asking for your hand. Asking, _telling_ him that you're now mine."

Kurt stops wriggling, arches an eyebrow and tries his best to look affronted, though his eyes mist over with a tell tale glaze of desire. "Oh, don't give me that look" Blaine laughs. "You enjoyed that, you liked watching me suffer under your father's barely there scrutiny. And now it's turning you on." Blaine shakes his head from side to side, he tuts slowly with his teeth a number of times, though he's still grinning, eyes alight with mirth.

"Well guess what?" Blaine whispers huskily, he leans forward in the passenger seat, still carefully holding Kurt around his waist and back. He brings their faces close together, their gazes intense and blazing back at the others, noses almost touching, breaths hot and panting against each other's skin.

"I won." Blaine breathes with hot satisfaction. "Your father?" Blaine shrugs a shoulder. "He's like a kitty cat. Nothing or nobody was or is keeping me from you, ever. And now your little _show_ is over." With that Blaine dips his hands low, grabs onto Kurt's ass and hauls him up and in, back on to his lap, against his ready and waiting but patient hardness. Blaine has a game to play, now.

Kurt cries out and crashes their lips together, but before the kiss can deepen and heat up and further Blaine bundles him up into his arms and deposits him safely back in to the driver's seat. "Drive home. Now it's my turn to have a little entertainment."

Kurt looks at him questionably. "You're meeting my pack tonight." Blaine answers causally. "Now let's see you really _squirm._ "

 **A/N- Next up, its Kurt turn! ;) thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**From me to you to us- Part 2**

 **A/N- Takes place the afternoon after breakfast with Burt.**

By the time noon comes around after getting home from Burt Hummel's house earlier that morning; for one of the most epic introductions of the year, the sun is out in full force, bright and beaming up high in the clear blue sky.

Kurt can already smell the chalky burnt scent of the grill warming up out on the back terrace as he comes down the stairs dressed appropriately in baby blue chino cut offs and a light, loose button down shirt.

Blaine smiles brightly at him as he wanders out of the kitchen patio doors out into the warm, sunny afternoon. Blaine's (soon to be his too) back yard is rather impressive and large, to say the least. The perimeter is wide, the fences are tall and varnished nicely, with neatly kept bushes and rows of flowerbeds lining the outskirts. There's a deck for sunbathing with multiple comfy looking loungers and a terrace with a large, oval shaped, glass and wrought iron table with matching chairs. The garden gate leads out into the woods at the back of the house where Blaine and his pack wander off during their 'wolfing out' days, there is also a small lake out there where Kurt has been told stories of various skinny-dipping ventures.

Blaine looks super hot, in both terms of the word, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy, black swim shorts and a pair of leather strapped sandals, with a beer bottle in one hand and a pair of metal cooking tongs in the other.

Kurt whirs over to him, vamping it up to the max and gets to him so fast and with so much force that Blaine almost topples over, laughing giddily.

"The guys will be here soon. You ok? You ready?" Blaine says against Kurt's lips and his jaw as he leans in. Kurt nods slowly but steadily, looking deeply into Blaine's gorgeous golden eyes and smiles, shy but sure. It is _his_ turn, now, to face the music after all.

"My guys are great." Blaine states as he grins, he puts down his beer bottle and places the tongs on the cooling rack next to the grill so that he can wrap his arms around Kurt and pull him close. "They're a loyal, worthy pack and they'll make you feel…"

"Hey, too late for all this forewarning, preamble stuff. We're here." Kurt tries to leap back but Blaine keeps his hold firm and keeps him close. He turns his head to the direction of the gate, and Kurt follows his movement, turning to where a half dozen, toned, bronzed and half naked men are bounding into the yard, arms full of paper grocery bags.

"We got lots of food and lots of beer. Sun's out. Let's party!" One of the other guys hollers, followed by a hearty laugh and a roar of a response.

Before Kurt can wriggle self-consciously out of Blaine's grasp, Blaine leans in and up and plants a searing kiss to Kurt's lips, his eyes blazing as he watches him carefully. Kurt notices something in Blaine's eyes right then, an edge of understanding maybe? Maybe even a tone of warning? Control or possession, perhaps? Maybe all of those things rolled into one.

With one more quick but not so chaste peck and a slight squeeze of his arms around Kurt's middle, Blaine finally pulls back and grins over at his buddies all gathering around in and out of the house. Some are putting their meat packs in the fridge/freezer indoors; some are helping to inflate a paddling pool to fill with ice and water to keep their beers chilled.

"This isn't a party, it's an introduction." Blaine says, smiling as he approaches the majority of the group, with Kurt's hand still held tightly in his, and they all begin to gather around him in a kind of semicircle.

There are bear hugs shared, back slaps passed around, high fives offered, low fives to match, fist bumps with hoots and hollers and chants… a whole variety of different greetings, all ways of showing each other kind and careful affection.

And Kurt sees _it_ straight away. He sees the camaraderie between these guys. He sees the way they regard reach other, how close in proximity they stand. How they respect and trust each other. Kurt can actually _feel_ it.

Vampire Covens are close. They are like family, they support each other and hang out together and generally as a vampire rule they stick together. But Kurt doesn't think he's ever seen or even _felt_ a connection between one race, quite like this before.

The thing that really gets Kurt about the whole situation the most, to an almost overwhelming point, is the very subtle, slight comparison to how the pack interacts with Blaine, _their leader._ They hang on his every word, their eyes stay trained on to him as he speaks. Each flicker of movement he makes, each twitch of muscle is like a ripple effect and has the pack almost imitating him. One flinch, one shadow and they'll pounce. It's awe-inspiring, over empowering in a weird but wonderful way.

They _idolize_ Blaine. They are here to follow his every command. They have his back, always and forever. It's rather stifling, though in a kind and bearable way.

When the atmosphere of the group has simmered down to a less excited state, Blaine stands aside and stretches out his arm, a clear invitation for Kurt to step forward and stand beside him once again. The pack immediately fall into a respectful silence as they watch Blaine take Kurt's hand and pull him close, ready for orders, ready to obey.

Blaine gives Kurt hand a reassuring squeeze and winks. He looks back at his pack, beaming brightly and proudly. "Guys, you've heard about this amazing man before, many, many times." There's an affectionate rumble within the group with the odd comment tossed around, Blaine rolls his eyes playfully. "Now I'd like you to finally meet him. It's my honor and privilege to introduce to you, my soon to be forever, irreplaceable mate, my and your invaluable Omega. Kurt."

Blaine holds their hands out, obviously waiting for Kurt to step forward… and do what? Bow? Curtsy? Boy that was some speech.

Kurt stands as though physically super glued to the spot, his eyes raking the small crowd in front of him, waiting for some kind retaliation or negative reaction. He startles when he's suddenly swept up to into someone's arms with a chorus of cheers and whoops echoing all around him. He's passed from body to body like some kind of rag doll, faced with friendly, smiling faces and open arms, until finally he's placed back into a pair of very familiar arms and a welcoming, homely scent fills his nose.

"I'm glad you agree how wonderful he is." Blaine calls out, as he backs his mate away from his pack buddies, holding him close. He's smiling and laughing and his eyes are warm but Kurt can hear and sense the slight undercurrent to Blaine's tone as he speaks to and regards his pack. He's obviously choked, happy beyond belief that his pack have so openly accepted and welcomed his mate. But he obviously can't help the slight growl that's rumbling so very quietly deep in his chest as he speaks. A growl of slight warning, of possession.

And Kurt _loves_ it.

"Hey Kurt?" One of the guys calls out as the rest of the group starts to dispel off into different directions of the yard. Kurt assumes this guy to be Wes, he's dark haired and dark eyed with a flawless complexion; Blaine has spoken very fondly of him. "Whatever Blaine was about to tell you before our interruption, is most likely true. We _will_ make you feel at home with us. You _are_ at home with us." Wes grins as both Kurt and Blaine look back at him, blinking rapidly.

Suddenly Kurt finds himself speechless. And the overwhelming feeling, the stifling atmosphere and the sense of family and wholly, unbroken communion is back. But this time he feels right at the very core of it. This is it, this pack is now _his_.

When supernatural folk meet, and endeavour to begin a romantic relationship, dating is something that happens during a very short period of time. For their species, they don't really date. They _mate._ And now not only does Kurt have Blaine to have and to hold for as long as they both shall live, he has a new family who are ready and trained to answer his every command and fight to the death, for _him_.

Blaine gives a loud, breathy huff beside him, followed by a yip and a slight howl of excitement and throws himself into his buddy's arms. Kurt finds the whole thing very sweet and endearing and only just a little bit humorous.

He could get used to this.

Hours later, the sky fades to a dusky, silvery blue and the grill simmers down to a barely there flame with leftover scraps of meat and bones lying on the grilling rack.

Kurt is having a wonderful time, with Blaine never too far away from him, always looking at him from near or afar or touching him in some way. It all feels so comfortable and natural and Kurt suddenly feels a slight pang of guilt for enjoying the awkwardness of the earlier introduction with his father. This afternoon has been far from what that was. Blaine will no doubt have his revenge with him later that night in the surroundings of their bedroom, and Kurt is very much looking forward to it.

The pack have moved up on to the terrace and are seated around the table with their drinks and plates of food, still piled high in front of them. If one thing has really opened Kurt's eyes about meeting the pack, it's the amount that they _eat_ , and yet they're still so buff and toned. Blaine had explained to Kurt all about the typical werewolf's metabolism and how fast they burn calories. Kurt typically doesn't eat food as a vampire, he doesn't need to. He can if he wants to, but usually the taste is just a little sour and bitter to him. Blaine feed's him plenty and is one hundred times tastier than any human food, and in return Kurt enjoys cooking for Blaine and filling him up, so it's a win-win all round.

The alcohol is flowing steadily, there's laughter and endless conversation filling the air, accompanied by music pumping out of a small Bluetooth speaker when Blaine stands from the table, leans down to leave a lingering, sloppy kiss to Kurt's lips and stumbles inside to take a bathroom break. The group 'aww' and coo and catcall as Blaine backs away from the table, his gaze still heavy on Kurt's, a silent promising message for what's to come later.

"So, Kurt" One of the guys says, leaning on his elbows over the table across from Kurt. "What's it like?" Suddenly the table falls into silence, and eight pairs of eyes are trained onto Kurt, unblinking, wide with hopeful curiosity. Kurt sits still, staring back passively.

"You know, with you being a Vamp?" One of the other guys tries to provide helpfully.

"Ummm" Kurt starts, peering back at them questionably. He tries to subtly peek back through the door where Blaine disappeared through, hoping to spot him and beckon him to his rescue, but unfortunately with no avail. When Blaine's had a drink he can pee enough to fill the whole lake out in the woods. "What's it like being a vampire?" He tries.

There's a slight snicker, a chuckle, some throat clearing and a whole load of shuffling bodies and jiggling shoulders. Kurt narrows his eyes. Why does he suddenly get the feeling that he's babysitting a bunch of drunken, giddy puppy dogs?

"No, man well _yeah_ but like um, you know? You and Blaine?" Kurt leans back in his chair, folds his arms over his chest, crosses one leg over the other under the table and arches an eyebrow.

"No I don't know, please enlighten me? What's it like being in a mixed relationship?"

"No, that's not what he means." One of the relatively most sober of the guys speaks up. "My girlfriend is a witch. Mixed race is not what he means at all." He laughs and lifts his bottle to his lips.

Kurt stares back, perplexed. He starts to feel a little self conscious but before he can ask the group to clarify once more or at least go and find Blaine to save him, someone else speaks up. Somebody who's obviously feeling a little more courageous and just a tad more clear headed.

"The doofus wants to know what it's like when you feed from Blaine? Is it kinky?"

Suddenly, it's like the floodgates have been opened and Kurt is hit with a dozen questions a mile, a minute.

"Blaine says that it's the hottest thing he's ever done…"

"Yeah, that sap never stops talking about that, or you. Or sex."

"Has he drank from you?"

"I mean, we hear _his version_ all the time, but he probably doesn't even tell us half of it…"

"Can you guys like read other's minds while you're doing it?"

"Come on give us some dirt, we've gotta have something to embarrass him with during the ceremonial speeches…"

"You're the first real vamp we've ever had the chance to get close and personal with and to speak to. You gotta give us the lowdown, man."

"You got any friends with a thirst for were-guys?"

Kurt sits, mouth agape, completely stunned to silence. He doesn't even know where to start. He doesn't even know if he _should_ start to try and answer these ridiculous questions. Becoming close pals, growing comfortable and sharing secrets is one thing but this is just something else entirely. Kurt doesn't know whether to laugh hysterically or be completely horrified.

It's at that moment when another round of questions are fired at him, amid barks of laughter and wolf whistling when Kurt looks up to the doorway, deciding that it's darn well time Blaine made a reappearance.

And there he is. Blaine stands, beautifully dishevelled after a day drinking and lounging in the sun, leaning up against the door jamb, oh so casually. His strong muscled arms are folded over his bare chest and his ankles are crossed. His bright amber eyes are locked on to the table, immediately connecting with Kurt's gaze as he looks up. He has a beer propped up to his mouth but he's not drinking, there's an almighty, gigantic, smug, shit-eating grin blocking his drinking path.

Oh that bastard. That gorgeous, sexy bastard. Kurt doesn't even want to think about how long Blaine's possibly been standing there, enjoying the show.

This is _his_ revenge, Kurt thinks. He's been waiting for this to happen all along.

Oh boy, now it's a game. A game of how long can they keep this up, outdoing each other and testing the limits?

Kurt can't wait to spend forever with Blaine, trying to find out who will win.

 **A/N-** **Thank you so much for all of the wonderful comments. It really does mean a lot, considering this was just a fun little thing I was messing around with, your love really makes me want to continue it further. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unconditionally**

 **A/N- Back to the present tense, the mating ceremony is less than a week away and tensions are running a little high.**

 **FYI: This where the R rating mostly takes effect ;)**

"You need to calm down."

Kurt inhales deeply through his nose, more for effect than anything and exhales just as loudly. He's irked, and he wants Blaine to know it.

"Pot calling Kettle." Kurt retorts almost through gritted teeth. His eyes don't even fully make it to Blaine's direction in their half assed, annoyed roll. He's in a typical pissy mood made a hundred times worse by his instinctual vampire urges.

Blaine doesn't even show a flicker of a reaction, instead he speaks with a calming tone but firmly and with authority. "I'm serious, Kurt. You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing here…"

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that you think of our wedding as 'nothing'…"

That makes Blaine scoff. He puts down the soda can he was drinking from on the kitchen counter and takes a step towards Kurt on the other side of the kitchen, where he's sitting at the table surrounded by papers among papers of seating, color swatches, and a whole load of other 'ceremonial' stuff.

What had started as a pleasant evening of mutually planning and discussing arrangements for next weeks 'big' day, has somehow ended up into a little bit of a disaster. They had finally been able to come to an almost agreement and have found away to happily and hassle free incorporate both of their race's traditions into the ceremony.

There is definitely some residual wedding stress floating around, and when Kurt wants to sit down and go over some points, more to reassure himself than anything, Blaine only lasts about ten minutes before he wants to shush him with kisses and cover Kurt's body with his own.

Needless to say that the end result hadn't turned out what either of them had hoped it would be.

"You know what I mean, don't twist my words, Kurt. And it's our _mating…_ " Blaine says petulantly and narrows his eyes.

Kurt has the audacity to laugh and throw his head back with the feigned force of it, though his facial expression is serious. Glacial. "Oh my god, don't start with that again."

Blaine huffs and puffs and tries to suppress a whine. His inner wolf is heating up and stressing out from within him. "Kurt?" He tries, his voice softer, but it's a warning. A definite warning and Kurt knows it.

"Oh don't Kurt me." Kurt points a finger at him. "Every other time I'm honey or sweetheart or baby but when I'm not doing things the way you want, I'm Kurt."

"Come to bed." Blaine blurts out, his eyes round, deep and dark, almost black with a bright golden rim. Kurt hadn't taken the time to notice that Blaine had been slowly approaching from the far side of the kitchen and is now just a few steps away.

Kurt opens his mouth to respond, closes it, then opens it again. "What?"

"I'm asking you to come to bed with me. I don't like bickering with you like this." Blaine says calmly, with a hint of kindness though his body posture looks absolutely menacing in the best and most delicious of ways.

Kurt knows he's treading a fine line with his mate right now, but he's too far gone, too deep in the moment to let it all go and fall into Blaine's arms. He needs this, needs to let off steam this way.

For a Vampire and Werewolf relationship they get on extremely well with very little misfortune. They know and can read each other well enough, its one of the things that drew them together so closely and so quickly after that night they first met.

Unfortunately it's on a rare occasion like this when they seem to hit a crossroads. Kurt being the fiery character that he is likes to hash things out, get any issues or worries or troublesome thoughts all up and out and loves to feel his shoulders lift and his chest expand with the weight of tension leaving his body and his mind. Really, for somebody who is _actually_ cold blooded, he really is rather hot blooded and hot headed at times.

But Blaine, poor, lovely, loyal Blaine on the other hand with a big, beating heart usually prefers to show his feelings through a more physical variety. The only words he likes to escape his or Kurt's lips during trying times are those of love and lust and pure desire. He needs to feel needed and wanted in that way to know that everything will be ok, to know that his love still loves him. It's his nature he can't help. They both can't help it when their true natures and instincts start to show.

Kurt rolls his eyes, it's an automatic body response. "Well stop acting like a grumpy old dog and we won't need to bicker. _I'm_ trying to show an interest in our…whatever the hell it is that we're having."

Blaine grits his teeth, moves a half step closer. "Don't make me look like the bad guy here. You're going over plans that were finalized weeks ago. You're making yourself worried and stressed for no good reason and I don't like it. Come to bed with me, please? We need to regroup; we'll talk in the morning."

Kurt stands ramrod straight, pins his hands to his hips and looks his mate squarely in the eye. "No I'm not coming to bed, it's too early. I don't care what you say, have you even seen this list of items that still needs checked off? I didn't want a last minute bash, Blaine. I deserve better than that."

Blaine can feel a headache slowly start to build at his temples. It's a familiar ache that appears every time Kurt brings up the same old stuff about their mating. Blaine doesn't care, but not in an unkind way. Of course Kurt deserves the _world._ Anything that he wants Blaine will give to him, they both know that. But Blaine just wants Kurt, to mate with him officially before his pack, his community and Kurt's coven and to love him unconditionally for ever and ever.

The sooner they mate the better and then he'll have _his_ Kurt back. Not this frenzied, mate-zilla version of Kurt. Blaine is not an innocent in all of this, of course he's not. He's added his fare share of irritation into the mix lately. He has a lot on his plate with his responsibilities as Alpha, and for an Alpha taking an Omega comes a hell of a lot more responsibility.

Blaine closes his eyes, takes the final short steps toward Kurt until they're almost chest to chest, and when he reopens them, his eyes are blazing, carnal and relentless. "I've asked you nicely, now I'm telling you. Come to bed with me, Kurt. _Baby._ " He adds on the end with the barest hint of a smirk on his curling lips.

 _Oh goodness._

Kurt feels the arousal immediately build within him. This is it, this is what he needs. His mate to lay down the law, to ground him and keep him anchored. But it's too late now, too late to roll over and plead for mercy. There's a game to be played.

Kurt stands defiantly still, his head cocked to the side, chin jutted out. Blaine doesn't even look surprised, he just continues to stare back.

"We doing this? Really?" Blaine whispers. "You want me to take you right here on the kitchen floor? Because I will. You _know_ that I will."

Kurt does nothing. Says nothing. And only after a beat of calculated silence when Blaine notices the very slight tilt and subtle nod of Kurt's head, does he pounce and take Kurt down to the tiled floor with him.

Just before they hit the floor, Blaine manages to spin them so that he's underneath Kurt, cushioning his fall, with arms wrapped securely around him, he barely huffs out a breath when his back hits the cool tile. And then their lips are melded together, sucking and licking, biting, slick and wet.

Their hands fumble for and drag and rip shirts and pants up and down and away from their bodies with rapid speed and force. Then they're naked, sinfully naked. Their bodies wriggle and wrangle into positions that are only too familiar.

"Blaine." Kurt hisses into the juncture of Blaine's neck as his fangs drop into place. Blaine knows what Kurt wants but moves out of the firing line of Kurt's mouth and wriggles down his body. He palms Kurt's legs apart and nuzzles between his thighs.

"Not yet, baby. Wait. You'll savour it more, afterwards." Blaine says, gasping against Kurt's skin as he pulls back from an open mouthed nibble-kiss, his chin soaked with saliva, his pupils blown as he looks up and catches Kurt staring down at him with such intensity.

Kurt's eyes roll back into his head at Blaine's words and the feel of his tongue and lips and teeth as they roam further and lower between Kurt's thighs. His nose nudges teasingly against Kurt's balls and fractionally up the length of his hard, straining dick, before coming back down again and skimming the sensitive skin of his perineum until he reaches the crack of Kurt's perfect ass. Blaine angles and digs his chin in and down, points his tongue and then thrusts forwards.

Kurt hips undulate against the kitchen floor beneath him, his mouth hangs open with whispered babbles rolling off of his tongue. The tip of one of his fangs digs lightly into his lower lip. His hands fly up and out reaching for anything at all to grapple onto until they eventually find Blaine's wild curls and cling on.

Blaine keeps going, keeps sucking and licking until Kurt's moans and whimpers rise in pitch and volume and the movement of his body under Blaine's hold quickens and becomes bigger and bolder. Blaine stops and pulls back when he feels and senses the tempting heat puddle low in Kurt's belly and then dissolve. Kurt has no time to complain before Blaine's mouth is replaced by his fingers. First his thumb, then forefinger and then his middle finger. Kurt is already so hot and wet and ready that stretching him doesn't take long at all.

When Blaine removes his fingers he pulls Kurt into his lap then sits up, bringing Kurt securely with him and scoots back until he's sitting up against one of the wooden kitchen units, with his knees bent and legs spread, leaving Kurt sitting very conveniently in his lap.

Blaine leans in and very tenderly kisses Kurt's lips while his hands roam down Kurt's naked body until they're palming his ass. He lifts Kurt up and quickly sits him back down again, perfectly sheathing him on to his own ready and waiting erection, so swiftly and accurately.

They both cry out. Noises of pent up anger and tension mixed with undeniable love and pleasure and deep routed need and desire for each other, fill the room around them.

Kurt rides Blaine on the kitchen floor, with one arm stretched up to grab at the kitchen counter for purchase and the other wrapped around Blaine's neck. He rides him fast and hard. The air around and what little is between them is filled with heat and sweat and the remnants of tension that are so desirable that the air is almost musky, heady with it. The levels of testosterone are almost overpowering, flooding the atmosphere.

Cool, hard skin presses against warm and soft, over and over. It's the most enlightening, pleasurable tingling feeling ever. Opposites really do attract. With each push and pull and slide of their bodies together Kurt feels himself unfold, coming apart wonderfully piece by piece with each thrust Blaine gives up and into his body.

And then suddenly, with one last angle adjustment and quick thrust of Blaine's hips and the down-grind of Kurt's, they both howl with pleasure, their bodies soaring. And then frustrated, tension burning angry sex is no more, replaced quickly and efficiently by something more familiar. It's not make-up sex. It's just sex. _Their_ sex. A unique, special combination of lovemaking, two soul mates reacquainting their bodies with each other, realigning of bodies, hearts and minds and souls as one.

"Yes, Blaine. _Yes_. Oh I love you." Kurt breathes, burying his face between Blaine's neck and shoulder. Even at the apex of all of this anguish turned into lust blown sex, Blaine still knows what Kurt needs. He knows how to help Kurt out of his funk and overcome anything.

"I know, baby. I know." Blaine shushes him through gritted teeth as he lifts his ass up off of the floor, hips pumping sporadically. They're both enticingly close. "I love you too. _So much_. Come on, come for me. Let me feel it. Let it go."

And Kurt does. His body detonates around Blaine so hard and fast, and he comes for so long and so much that he feels like he's never going to stop. It's _everything_ that he needed.

When Blaine comes more or less straight after Kurt, helped along by the milking of Kurt's asshole around him, he whines and shoots up into Kurt's body thick and powerful.

Kurt's fangs drop instantly and Blaine growls out his approval when the sharp points scratch the surface of his skin and then pierce and drop down deep. When Kurt's lips close around the fleshy wound and he begins to suck hard and whimper and moan, Blaine lets his body go lax, he drops his head back against the wooden unit behind him and drapes his arms over Kurt's shoulders.

He let's his love _go,_ lets him _have_ what he wants and take what he needs. Always.

Afterwards, when Kurt has taken all that he needed and sealed Blaine up with a swipe of his tongue (special saliva, makes for efficient clean up,) they lie in a tangled heap on the kitchen floor, feel sated and boneless.

"Thank you." Kurt whispers against Blaine's chest. Smiling and kissing over his heartbeat. Blaine hums, lifts his head up and off of the floor to kiss Kurt's hair then flops back down again. "I needed that." Kurt smiles.

"I know you did." Blaine mumbles, his voice low and rasped. Kurt loves it when Blaine get's like this after sex and feeding, all husky and hoarse and tired, thoroughly fucked and spent, in both terms of the words.

Kurt hesitates before he speaks again, and Blaine feels it, even with his eyes closed. He prompts Kurt with a playful tug of his hair at the nape of his neck. Kurt squeaks and giggles and Blaine is so happy that Kurt's mood has changed back so radically.

"I needed _all_ of it." Kurt says quietly, drawing shapes on Blaine's chest with the cool tip of a finger. "I needed to fight with you, to work up that rage and get it all out."

"I know." Blaine says again, quietly and softly.

"But it wasn't aimed at you, you know that right?" Kurt lifts his head and looks down at Blaine, straight into his eyes, willing him to see how sincere he is.

"Of course I know that." Blaine relies, smiling softly. "I love you. I know you, baby. This is who you are. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Kurt leans down and kisses him and kisses him. "These are just aspects that we've signed on for, huh?" He jokes. "The conditions of mating a taxing Vampire." He teases.

Blaine surges up, rolls them so that he's now on top and plants tickling kisses all over Kurt's face. "I dutifully accept those conditions. Unconditionally."

"Unconditionally." Kurt repeats, smiling up at him. "I like that."

"It's what it is. It's what we are." Blaine says, his voice so sure. With eyes, so soft and bright. He's devoted to what he's saying, devoted to Kurt, to _them_. "I'll take your demonized ways any day if it means spending a lifetime with you, my love."

"Oh, I'll show you _demonized._ " Kurt laughs, mimicking Blaine's typical, husky growl and uses his vampire speed to spin them around and pin Blaine back to the ground. "I think I'm all de-stressed now. Pretty safe to say, we've successfully _regrouped_. You ready for round two?"

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**The tales of Alphawerewolf!Blaine and his Vampiremate!Kurt**

 _ **~The beginning~**_

 **A/N- A flashback to exactly how Kurt and Blaine met and when they fell.**

The music blares and the lights beam bright and colourful down onto the floor and around the room in spots as Kurt takes a seat at the bar.

Its sixties night. That's why he's here tonight. Alone. He can't pass up the chance to belt out a good classic. His coven buddies are busy, some working, some out of town, some spending the night with a significant other.

Kurt is nearly always alone now, for such leisurely activities. In all honesty, that's the way he prefers to live his life most of the time, in perfect solitude with nobody to answer to, nobody to please but himself.

Though, it is nice to have a buddy to shop with, or talk to over the latest newspaper gossip column, or maybe somebody to go dancing with. Or even just somebody willing to watch a movie with him, maybe huddle up close on the couch with their toes mingling and arms brushing. Or a nice walk through the woods at sunset, a sit by the lake to watch the sun go down over the horizon. Or, you know, whatever.

He dates. Of course he does, but not with any real intention. He meets guys who come into his store, who he bumps into at his dad's workshop while visiting. He takes from them what they are willing to give him and vice versa, but he has never truly met somebody who he thinks he can do all of that stuff he wants to do with. Somebody capable of sharing a life with. Joining lives fully and mutually.

All of that aside, wishful thinking or not, all Kurt really wants tonight is a duet partner, but having no takers won't stop him from going out and having a good time, he's too young for that.

Ok, so technically eighty something years old is not _young_ per se, but that's not his _actual_ age. A well known aspect of vampirism is their very slow aging gene. Kurt still has his stunning boyish good looks, with a very chiselled, neatly finished appearance and stand-out features, a lean, toned body full of energy, giving him a much younger, handsome looking disguise.

He's had a hell of a week, in terms of how working weeks go. Even though his store has been relatively quiet and low on sales, he's still reached his quota for the month, so that's one thing to drink to this fine Friday night.

Kurt's favourite club downtown is a specialized mixed, supernatural bar which appeals to all natures. And what's more, it's a karaoke bar. Kurt can't wait to get his Diana Ross on, or maybe some Patsy or Nancy. Hell, maybe even a Beatles medley or two. The night is young and the songbook his oyster.

He nearly always orders the same drink, his favourite, an aptly named blood stained martini. Yes, it is what it says on the tin, freshly stored and served haemoglobin, kindly donated from the vampire preserve campaign down at the community hospital, but covers up as a swanky cocktail. In this bar, the blood infused drinks can be served with hints of different flavors and varieties, just to mix it up a little.

When Kurt's drink is almost done he signals for another and watches and listens and taps his feet and fingers and nods his head to the music and the keen karaoke singers that get up on the small designated stage for their turn.

Kurt doesn't really interact much while he's there. He just likes to sit and sip from his martini, preserve his energy and save his vocal chords for up on the stage. He spends most of his time with his eyes glued to his phone, flicking through emails or media networking sites.

Kurt's favourite part of the night to sing is round about now, just before all the booths are filled out but after a steady flow of clientele have come in off of the street. Friday night Karaoke'ers are the best, all full of steam after their nine to five week, ready to party on through to the weekend.

Currently there's a witch and her warlock husband doing a rather fabulous Elton John and Kiki rendition, shimmying and giving each other heart eyes.

Kurt puts his order in for his third drink, and as he waits he decides to put his song request in with the resident DJ and take a restroom break to freshen up ready to take the stage.

Leo, the DJ is a kind, young human, with a shock of blonde hair with pale blue streaks and a love of denim. He's studying supernatural characteristics, interaction and socialisation at the local college and what had started out as a little research project here at the bar, became a full time position. The locals can't get enough of him.

Kurt and Leo make small talk at his little DJ booth at the corner of the stage, while the current song finishes and the next one starts up, with the husband leaving the stage to get a drink and his witch wifey kicking into a somewhat emotional Gladys Knight track.

Kurt smiles, nodding when Leo tells him to be quick because his song is up next and then mumbles something friendly/flirtatious on the end. The music is loud but with Kurt's extreme hearing he can hear everything perfectly clearly. Kurt turns his back to head towards the restrooms just as Leo takes another request.

As Kurt finishes up and leaves the bathroom he heads back towards the bar. He can hear the opening notes of Tom Jones' It's not unusual belting through the speakers, and there seems to be quite a bit of movement up on stage as he re-enters the bar/stage area.

Kurt thought, _he_ was next.

The whole bar appears to be in uproar. Every seat and table vacant with people up dancing around in front of the stage, singing along with their drinks glasses sloshing in their hands.

Kurt tries to manoeuvre his way through the crowd back to his seat at the bar, careful of wiggling bodies and flailing arms and legs.

The guy who's singing sounds good, very good. Kurt will give him that, and when he looks up to the stage to see what all the fuss is about, he finds himself struck, momentarily glued to the spot.

The guy is quite small, short and compact, but boy does he have a good body. Those _muscles_. He's wearing a pair of tight, blood red skinny pants which make his calves and thighs bulge, and a fitted black short sleeved shirt which leaves next to nothing to the imagination. And his accessories and shoes are to _die_ for.

The energy the guy gives off as he two-steps around the stage is infectious, almost irresistible. Kurt assumes him to be a werewolf, with his tanned skin and dark hair and features. But it's not just his looks that give his nature way, its his presence, the way he has dominated almost the entire bar just with his voice and his body. He has bright, commanding eyes, a perfectly imperfect nose and plump, pillowed lips. Juicy, pink lips that Kurt _has_ to stop staring at. He's actually _gorgeous_ , Kurt cannot deny that and the way he's singing that song and owning that stage is utterly mesmerizing.

Kurt practically picks his jaw up off of the floor, drags his gaze away from the stage and saunters off towards the bar. After all, _he_ was supposed to be next. Leo always takes his favor over other requests. Who is this guy that makes him so special?

Kurt finds his drink waiting for him as he retakes his seat at the bar and sips from it a little more than casually as he waits for the hottie… _guy_ up on stage to finish up. To Kurt's surprise when he glances back at the stage as subtly as he can muster he finds the guy staring back at him, singing the last lyrics of the song as if they were intended for Kurt's ears only.

" _It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you…"_

Whoa.

The song ends and the guy leaves the stage to the sounds of raucous applause. Leo picks up his mic and tries to quiet the place down, explaining that he'll be back after a quick bathroom break. A smooth pop ballad with a gentle beat filters around the room in Leo's absence.

Kurt turns on his stool back towards the bar, elbows leaning on the counter surface while he sips from his tiny black straw. Shortly after Leo makes an announcement that he's back and ready to start the next track and when Kurt turns back around in his seat he comes face to face with… _the guy._

"Hi, I'm Blaine." The guy says with a hand held out patiently towards Kurt. His smile is so wide and bright that Kurt can't help but smile back at him while he extends his hand and they shake. His skin is so warm and so soft. His handshake is strong yet gentle and sends an odd sort of flurry through Kurt's body.

"Kurt." He responds kindly and the guy nods, slowly extracting his hand like he doesn't quite want to but also looking extremely pleased with himself.

From this close proximity Kurt can see tiny flecks of green and amber glowing brightly in those golden irises of his, they're spectacular. The guy's… _Blaine's_ face practically lights up the longer they stare and smile at each other. His features are so open and so warm and Kurt momentarily forgets where he is or what he's supposed to be doing.

The real world around him seems hazy, like it's phased out into a soundless blur. Blaine shakes his head, as if he has also found himself stuck in a momentary stupor and gives shy but gracious chuckle. He's _so lovely._

It's only then that Kurt starts to hear the sounds of the world outside of their bubble start to prod and poke their way back in, the music and sounds of the bar around them rises in volume and pulses in his ears.

"Kurt? Hello…earth to Kurt? Are you coming up here or what?" Leo laughs into the microphone pulling Kurt out of his Blaine induced haze.

Kurt slinks down from his stool smiling shyly at Blaine and side eyes him as seductively as he can manage while he sashays past toward the stage. He doesn't know what it is about this guy but he feels compelled to look at him and be near him. _Compelled by him._

"I'll keep your seat warm for you." Blaine calls out to him, and _god_ is his voice so smooth.

Kurt opts for a classic Beatles track, something well known and upbeat but slow and rhythmic enough to show off his impressive vocal range. Leo fiddles with the lighting rig to give off some effective mood lighting and Kurt doesn't miss the way that Blaine gawks at him throughout his whole performance.

When he finishes Kurt receives a friendly back pat from Leo when he hands his mic back over and a warm round of applause and hoots and hollers from out in the audience. He is a regular here and has built up somewhat of a fanbase.

"That was…w-wow." Blaine stutters when Kurt returns to the bar. "You're good, really good. Such a wonderful voice and stage presence. It was a pleasure listening to you, and watching…you." Blaine's mumbling is rather adorable, he just can't seem to shut up and Kurt loves it.

It's strange, to Kurt it hardly feels like they are two people who have just met. More like two people who are reconnecting, two people who were destined to meet.

Blaine graciously gets down from Kurt's stool and offers it back to him like a real gent. When Kurt sits down, Blaine pulls himself another stool over and sits down, his knees nudging Kurt's, shoes touching as they dangle.

Normally Kurt would sing song after song, but tonight he thinks that's he done quite enough to quench his thirst for performing. Right now he just wants to talk to the beautiful stranger who doesn't feel like a stranger by his side…and stare at him, some.

The time ticks on as the two become well acquainted with each other and each take turns to order a round of drinks in. Blaine's poison of choice is Rum and Coke and Kurt notices no looks of judgement or disdain as Blaine passes him his blood stained martini.

"My being a vampire doesn't bother you?" Kurt asks quietly and is met with a 'dude! Seriously?' face from Blaine.

Blaine shakes his head vigorously. "I picked up your scent from up on the stage when you were watching me. You…captured me. And yeah…I caught you looking." He teases, grinning and winking.

Kurt lifts his chin, and his glass to lips. "I was simply admiring, from one performer to another." But Blaine catches his little grin. The conversation continues at a flirtier level from then on.

There's even a stint back up on stage with Leo beckoning them, luring them with promises of a duet from the night's hottest performers. They grind and gyrate their way through a slightly adult version of Marvin and Tammi's Ain't No Mountain, but the crowd eats it up regardless and calls for more whenever they try and exit the stage.

Blaine is so careful with Kurt, he touches him so gently. Looks at him so kindly and softly while they sing and dance and share the stage that Kurt just wants to melt. Kurt has never experienced such interaction with anybody quite like this before. He feels like there's an invisible aura around him when he's with Blaine, an air of delicate, whispered possessiveness which lights him up from inside out.

Later, when they've managed to escape the stage and have cocooned themselves up against each other back at the bar, amid breathless giggles and lingering, lustful stares, they order more drinks and continue delving delightfully into each other lives.

Blaine asks Kurt many questions about himself. About his home, his work, his coven, his likes and dislikes, what he likes to do in his spare time, where he learnt to sing like that…where he got his good looks from. There are no holds barred and Blaine sits and listens so eagerly as Kurt answers him. It's like he's hungry for information from Kurt, thirsty, _greedy_ to know all about him. It's a little overwhelming but Kurt is flattered nonetheless to have somebody so interested and intrigued about him, somebody who generally wants to know him and not _just_ lust over him.

"So what do you do?" Kurt asks, finally able to direct the line of questioning away from himself. "I see you as some form of business man. You've got the walk and the talk and the looks for it." Kurt winks and smiles and Blaine grins back bashfully, a little shyly and ducks his head an inch.

Blaine takes a large gulp from his drink, watches the ice roll around and clink against the sides of the glass. Kurt watches him carefully, almost entranced. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's um, kind of a family business. I uh, I supervise? Like watch over the community…kind of. We're based down in the woodland part of the village."

Kurt nods excitedly, his whole face lighting up, blue eyes flashing like lightening. He doesn't miss the slight reservation in Blaine's words nor does he not pick up on the tone of Blaine's voice as he talks about his life and his work.

Kurt has heard about werewolf life, he knows how close the packs can be and how they work and run. Kurt would bet that Blaine is rather high up on the hierarchy of his pack too. He exuberates a steady presence and dominance that Kurt finds rather…desirable.

 _But oh, the woods_. "I bet it's beautiful down there, especially by the lake…and at sunset." Kurt breathes.

Blaine stares back at him, his iris's growing dark with burnished gold. He swallows hard and nods. "Yeah, it is…"

He looks at Kurt, deeply, unwavering. "Beautiful." He repeats, accentuating his words and what he means carefully. "The lake is right by my house. Well one of the smaller ones is, it's on my land so it's kind of mine. I love to just sit and watch the water, you know. Reflect."

Kurt smiles, impressed, _beguiled_. The air seems to tingle and crack between them, stifling but not in an overbearing, overpowering way. In a way that feels right.

With each passing second Kurt can feel himself falling harder and harder for the man he has just met gazing back into his eyes. It's crazy…though actually, on second thought is it? Is it truly crazy for two souls to meet and connect so wholly and instantly? In this supernatural life? Maybe not.

Though he's maybe not quite willing to admit it out loud just yet, Kurt knows deep down, deep in his heart and soul that this is what, _who_ he's been waiting for.

Kurt swallows hard, gives himself time to collect his thoughts. Tries to think of something to say that won't be embarrassing. "I-um I've never visited that part of town, before." Though he tries not to let it, his voice still comes out a little high and breathless.

There's a beat of silence and then-

"I'll take you." Blaine blurts out. "You can visit with me, if you'd like? Anytime. I'd love that, actually. The company."

Blaine looks so sincere, he _sounds_ so sincere. The connection between them continues to sizzle like a rope on fire at both ends until there's nothing left. Until they're _one._

Kurt gets the overwhelming feeling that Blaine isn't just inconspicuously asking him out on a date or just a walk around the lake. He's asking him for _more._

And because Kurt can't think of anything else to say or any reason why he shouldn't say what he truly wants to say, he nods and smiles hard and fast, all at once.

"Yes, thank you. I'd like that-I mean I'd love that too, very much."

Kurt knows at that moment that he's going to be seeing so much more of Mr Blaine Wolf from here on out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunsets, Lakes, Love and Forever.**

 **A/N- Takes place after the first meeting. Thanks to everybody for the reviews and prompts but to VoyageAsia for this one in particular.**

"You did not do that." Kurt giggles, head tipped back, lips parted, hair flowing in the light summer wind, his voice pitched high and breathy. Not a care in the world.

By his side, Blaine is momentarily stunned. His whole face lights up as he watches Kurt laugh. Watches the bone structure in his beautifully chiselled face and the way the late afternoon sunlight bounces off of his skin and through his soft chestnut hair. He lifts up Kurt's hand which is already cocooned within his, places feather light kisses to his knuckles and nods and smiles all at the same time.

He is insanely happy, and completely done for.

"I did. I did." Blaine laughs. "Going through puberty as a werewolf can be somewhat…trying. Let's just say, I haven't been back in that store ever since."

"You're crazy." Kurt laughs, but when he looks at Blaine his face shows no malice. His eyes widen and flash so big and bright, his lips crack into a toothy grin and Blaine is gifted with the sight of the tips of his fangs, pearly white, dazzling.

Blaine didn't think he had a _thing._ Especially a _Vampire Thing._ But when's Kurt's iridescent eyes flash in that way they do, and he smiles and laughs just enough to show a glimpse of his fangs that are normally so neatly kept away; it is clear that Blaine most definitely has a _thing._ A _vampire thing._ Or maybe just a _Kurt_ thing.

"Well at least I've already experienced your performing skills, or I'd say one would have reason to be jealous, Mr Anderson." Kurt teases.

Blaine slows their walking pace until they've stopped. The water slaps lazily against the edge of the bank, birds chirp and the leaves on the trees around them sway and bustle in the light gust of wind, it's so peaceful here, idyllic, but they only have eyes and ears for each other.

Blaine takes Kurt's other hand and joins them so that all of their fingers are now entwined, swaying between their bodies just inches away from each other. "Yeah" He breathes, never taking his eyes away from Kurt's. His face is so open, so _delighted and joyous_. "Maybe I am crazy. But I think I love it. And don't worry you've no reason to be jealous, all future performances are reserved for one guy only, one _vampire_ actually."

Kurt presses his hand to his chest. "Moi?" He bats his eyelashes, pouting his lips. Blaine can only stand, staring dumbstruck until he's able to nod and grin weakly.

Blaine could be called crazy for a number of things. But here right now, he's certainly not going to protest. He's feels the stirring in the stomach, the tingle in his bones, every hair on his body standing up on end. As crazy as it is, he feels _the bond_ starting to build and gather and merge.

Blaine doesn't believe he has ever been in love before. He's lusted after people, he's enjoyed the company of many a man, but never like this. Never a man like _Kurt._ Blaine isn't sure if it's because Kurt is a Vampire that makes his presence so magnetic, that makes Blaine's own body tremble and feel weak at the knees whenever Kurt speaks or even looks at him. But whatever it is, Blaine will chase it for the rest of his life. He will never tire of this feeling or Kurt, and he can only hope that Kurt will understand and will _let_ him. _Forever._

For any supernatural race, but werewolves in particular they hardly ever just date. When they meet the person they are supposed to be with, they connect and they bond and then they mate. But for Blaine it's so much more. His position in his pack, the blood of his linage makes him feel so much more strongly, makes him more ambitious and determined and what Blaine wants, he almost always gets.

Kurt blinks back at him sweetly, he looks fresh faced, so perfect, almost demure and Blaine has to use all the willpower he has not to tackle him down to the ground by the waters edge and make him _his,_ over and over.

On the night they met after the singing and dancing, the chatting and the blatant eyeballing each other and the cheesy, smitten smiles; the boys tumbled out of the club and in to each other's arms up against the side of the building.

They exchanged teasing, flirty kisses, long hot, touchy-feely embraces and finally their numbers when their separate cabs arrived to take them to their respective homes. Blaine, too eager and hyped up not to, called Kurt the moment he got home and into bed. They talked and laughed well into the early hours of the next morning, both huddled up in their bed sheets, no doubt wishing they weren't so far apart.

The next day (or rather a few hours later) they met at a coffee shop somewhere not far between both of their homes. Coffee turned into lunch down town, which later on then turned into dinner back at Kurt's place.

By the end of the night Kurt had to pull his fingers out of Blaine's vice like grasp, giggling and blowing kissy faces as he shut his front door leaving Blaine on the other side out on the porch, with a love struck, dreamy grin on his face.

It was very clear that even at that early stage how strong their dynamic was and how much they pined for each other. Though as much as they longed for each other they were still careful and cautious and decided to proceed at a more casual pace.

Supernatural pairings are so much more powerful then any human couple.

However, the day after that, they met at the community theater and sat side by side smiling and thoroughly impressed at an amateur production of A Midsummer's Night's Dream. After the matinee Kurt lead Blaine back to his place where he intended to make him dinner and then watch a movie.

Blaine never made it home that night. The bond had spoken. Too far gone to try and go and back, now.

The days after have been spent with date after date, a connection between two souls growing stronger and wider, shortening to the invisible eye until there is nothing but two bodies with one heart and soul.

This has lead them to here and now. The woods by Blaine's house, with the lake just a few feet away and the burning orange sun setting on the horizon. Just as Blaine had promised him. Just like Kurt's dreams. _All of them._

Blaine settles them so that they're sitting on the bank of the waters edge, cushioned by long, soft, lush green grass, with dandelions, daffodils and other beautiful bright flowers sprouting from the ground around them.

Kurt's back is to Blaine's chest, with Blaine's legs bent up at either side of his body and his arms wrapped around Kurt's middle, perfectly, safely enveloped in Blaine's warm, tight hold. Blaine places fleeting, gentle kisses to Kurt's head, his hair line, behind his ear, his neck, his jaw, his shoulder and back up again.

If Blaine's scent is almost as wonderfully intoxicating to Kurt, as Kurt's is to him then Blaine knows so much more than he did before that they're a match made in heaven. A true, eternal bond.

There's just one thing that's possibly standing in the way, though. And it needs to be dealt with. Blaine gulps.

"Kurt?" He whispers in Kurt's ear, smiling softly at the way Kurt stares at the sun and the reflection it makes on the water's surface, mesmerized.

"Hmm?" Kurt replies, twisting a little so that he's pressed even further up and into Blaine. Blaine feels a low growl in his chest, a grumble of satisfaction.

God how he hopes that Kurt will listen to what he has, _needs,_ to say. He hopes he will consider his offer and remain forever and faithfully at Blaine's side, just like this.

Blaine clears his throat. He's made many presentations to his pack, stood up to many other wolves who have wronged him or others he cares about. He's laid down the law and had to make some pretty tough decisions in his time. But this? This he's the most nervous about, that he's ever been before, _ever._

He doesn't want to walk away from this alone. He doesn't want to hear the wrong answer. He needs this. He needs Kurt. His mate… _his omega._

"So uh" Blaine begins quietly, his voice low and soft, maybe a little rasped. "What's um, what's happening here? I mean uh, what's the deal?" Blaine face palms himself and Kurt twists in his arms even more so that they're now face to face, grinning at him teasingly. "Oh god, I'm not saying this right. I care about you so much." _Too much._

Kurt takes Blaine's face in his hands, pulls him closer and kisses him long and soft and slow until eventually they both pull back a little, light headed and panting, but at least Blaine is now calm.

"Tell me honey" Kurt says. "What is it?" Blaine blows out a breath, looks out over the water and then back at Kurt. His gaze heavy and determined. He places a hand in Kurt's hair and the other wrapped around his waist.

"Kurt, _my_ Kurt." Blaine can't help himself, he can't hold back, he must say what he needs to, completely honest and truthful. All cards on the table. Luckily, Kurt gives him an encouraging smile and Blaine continues. "I like you, I like you so very much." It's more than that, but he can't admit that right now, one thing at a time. "I feel connected to you, so protective over you. You must know that."

Kurt nods and opens his mouth to respond but Blaine stops him with a finger to his lips. "Please, let me just say this. I can't be the only one who feels the connection between us. This is it for me, I want you, Kurt. I want you, all of you, forever." He tries not to pay too much attention to Kurt's facial features and his expressions softening and lighting up with each of his words spoken. It would be his undoing, and he's doing well so far. "If you agree to this, if you agree to be mine, you must know something about me, something that I have kept from you just until I knew for sure that I could be enough for you- that we could merge our worlds and our lives together. I'm an alpha wolf, Kurt. I'm alpha of my pack, this is my land, and by agreeing to be with me it's so much more than an ordinary relationship. This land becomes yours, the pack becomes yours too and I- well I'm already yours, but I become wholly and irrevocably dependant on you, my omega. It's a lifelong sentence, but Kurt, I promise, I will give you all of my sunsets and sunrises. I'll give you anything, _everything,_ my love."

Blaine pauses then, snaps his lips closed and allows his heart rate to slow down and his words to sink in. He watches Kurt, he watches him carefully. It's intense and intimate and in all fairness, Kurt doesn't pull back or even make much movement at all. His face remains impassive, he barely even blinks.

After a few beats of time, the sun is so low it looks like it's dipping right down into the purpling blue water. Blaine swallows and slowly moves his hand to cup Kurt's jaw tenderly. "Kurt?"

"It's not a life's sentence." Kurt interrupts him, his voice surprisingly loud and steady. "Don't make it sound like that. Anybody would be honored to have you as their mate Blaine Anderson. Don't ever doubt yourself that way."

Blaine gawks at him, stunned.

"And with that being said…Blaine, you had me sunsets." The world feels like it has tilted and is now back firmly in place as Kurt pushes him down to the ground to his back, straddles him and kisses him hard and unrelenting. It's a promise, it's a declaration, and it's more of an answer than Blaine could ever have hoped for.

It's the beginning of forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**A beauty within**

 **This 2-part piece is based off of a number of different prompts (thank you to you guys for those, you know who you are) and is set not too long after the pair first start dating.**

 **Thank you, so much for the lovely response to these little pieces, it puts a smile on my face and makes me want to keep tapping away :)**

Kurt can't remember a time when he's been happier than right now in this very moment. And he's been alive for _quite some_ time.

Walking hand in hand with Blaine through the woods, _Blaine's woods,_ transports him back to a time when he was young holding his father's hand while waking through the meadow, allowing his newly immortalized body to acclimatize itself to the daylight temperatures.

He remembers being happy then, young and carefree, unwise to the world. But he's happier now, way, _way_ happier. He may be older now, quite a way bit older, but still just as carefree and in other ways than in his childhood, and he's certainly wiser to the world than most acquaintances he meets. He's lived long enough to prove that.

They stroll in a contented silence; hands held tight, smiles wide and obvious on their faces, eyes warm and round as they look around taking in their breath taking surroundings. The woodland is beautiful, an array of lush, emerald greens, deep browns and the rich scent of earth and air and life, _naturally grown life,_ filling their lungs.

It's not too hot out but not too cool either, and the sun sits up high in the sky, offering a warm blanket of comfortable heat as it pours down through the gaps in the trees and leaves, spreading in slices throughout the woodland. 

Blaine stops them beside a large old Beech tree and just when Kurt turns his head to find out why Blaine's mouth is suddenly, firmly on his and he finds himself pushed up against the tree trunk.

Kurt gasps and moans in to Blaine's mouth, he lets his jaw go slack and lets Blaine kiss him and control the kiss with his lips and tongue and take what he wants. He slides his arms around Blaine's neck, curls his fingers into Blaine's hair and when he feels Blaine's hands slide up and around his waist over his thin cotton shirt and then ducking under, he sighs blissfully and pushes his head back up against the rough bark of the tree trunk.

Blaine's hands close around Kurt's wrists and slowly start to lift Kurt's wrists until they're pinned above his head; all the while he never stops kissing him. Blaine's kisses begin to descend lower in a teasing, peppering trail to Kurt's chin, his jaw, his throat and neckline.

Kurt allows the arousal to wash over him with his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted in an easy, light ecstasy. He could let Blaine do this to him for hours, _for ever._ They haven't been dating long, but he knows this is _it,_ Blaine is the one; Blaine with his mysteriously intriguing inner wolf, with his strong arms and powerful hold yet with such a tender touch and a loving kiss and a gaze that bores right down into his very soul.

Blaine who is to be his mate.

Kurt loves the dynamic that they have. How each of them possess their own skills and pros and cons to their supernatural sides and roles. He loves the strong yet sweet and gentle force in which Blaine takes him. The kind, controlled possession that seems to flood out of Blaine whenever he's with Kurt, the way he likes to exert his authority. And though for being an elder vampire from a long, strong lineage, Kurt is quite content in letting Blaine run the show. Kurt has never been held and spoken to and looked at and _loved_ in such a way before, he's certainly not complaining.

He knows that he doesn't want this feeling ever again with anybody else but Blaine, _his Blaine._ His mate, his wolf.

Kurt's eyes fly open as an idea comes to him, a playful idea which is sure to stir things up a notch. As much as he loves this, as much as he wants and needs this and doesn't want Blaine to ever stop, he grins devilishly and before Blaine can work out what he's about to do Kurt disappears into thin air.

Blaine almost falls against the tree trunk, face first, lips puckered. Kurt has vanished in literally a flash and by the time Blaine has stood himself upright, blinking his eyes rapidly, Kurt is whirring around him and the tree like a tornado and only the light tinkling sound of his laughter can be heard.

"Very funny." Blaine laughs, whipping his head side to side, trying to catch sight of Kurt. Blaine is strong and powerful and also very fast when he needs and wants to be, but nothing like what Kurt is now. Kurt is maxing his super-speed out and seems to be enjoying every minute of it.

"So, my vamp wants to play." Blaine drawls with a deep, sexy tone to his voice, though it's like he's talking to the trees around him. "Funny, I was just about to _play_ in my very own way, before I was interrupted."

"Oh, I could jump you right now." Kurt's teasing words echo in Blaine's ears, his body still a blur as he sprints around in circles. "I could you take you up against this tree and you wouldn't be able to stop me. I'd already have your clothes off by the time you noticed."

Blaine laughs, dazed and breathlessly. His curls raise and waft around in the short bursts of air caused by Kurt's rapid whirring. The leaves in the trees do the same, as well as the pebbles and chips of bark on the ground at their feet. The whole thing is silly and playful but also sweet and rather enchanting, mesmerizing.

Resigned, Blaine pins himself up against the trunk and folds his arms against his chest, spreads his legs and leans his head back. "Oh yeah? Well what are you waiting for? Come get me." His voice is low and rasped.

The whirring stops, the bustling of the branches and the leaves settle and just as Kurt's beautiful figure comes back into Blaine's slightly dizzy vision, Blaine's nostrils flare, every sense in his body begins to heighten and tingle.

A warning.

"Hey, stop doing your weird supernatural crap and get a room. People's gotta walk here."

Kurt and Blaine both turn in the direction of the voice at the same time. A few yards away stands a man, a human man with a pathetic looking little, scraggly dog on a leash that doesn't seem to be too impressed having a stand off with a werewolf and a Vampire.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asks the stranger, his tone polite but firm and serious. He steps away from the tree trunk and closer to Kurt, who just stands looking a little taken aback with his hands fisted at his sides.

"You heard me." The guy sneers. "We've had to accept your kind moving into our cities and doing all your hocus pocus. If I wanna walk my dog, I wanna do it in peace. Go back to your cave or dungeon or whatever." He makes a vague hand gesture and then spits on the ground. He's quite a short man with a small build, fair, scraggly hair that begins on a rather worrying receding hairline and dressed in scruffy ragged clothes.

Kurt doesn't know whether to be extremely furious or a little impressed at the guy's risk taking manner and attitude. Of course he's the former. How dare anybody speak to he and Blaine that way like they're not part of society just because of the way they were born or created.

"If you're not already aware sir, you're on _my_ land. This is private land that I open up to my community for leisurely use. Anybody is welcome to use these woods should they show some respect. It's a two way street." Blaine says as calmly as he can manage though Kurt can see the fire burning in his eyes as he looks between Blaine and the trespasser.

"Whatever." The guy spits again and tugs on his dog's leash as makes to move away. "Typical. You people come here and think you own the damn place, like you're all high and mighty. Don't worry you'll never see me here again, don't wanna catch nothin'."

"Good, because you're not welcome." Kurt shouts. Blaine raises a hand to Kurt to silence him, to stop him from approaching the vile, narrow minded man. He looks at Kurt softly, there's a look in his eyes. A look that Kurt reads as hurt and disappointment. Not at Kurt, but at the degraded creature walking away from them, who seems to think that _they_ are the abomination.

Kurt's blood boils.

The man flinches at Kurt's voice and his upper lip curls as he turns around to make his way back through the woods toward the public foot path. "Nothing but a bunch of freaks." He mutters and snarls, shaking his head. "My own damn dog has more brains than that mutt. Freak'n blood sucker. Filthy beasts."

Blaine inhales sharply and shakes his head sadly, but it's too late. No matter how quietly somebody can speak, the supernatural race have very profound hearing, and that idiotic man would have done well to remember that.

Kurt disappears from Blaine's side just as Blaine hears a sharp piercing cry and looks over to find the man falling to the ground, pinned down by Kurt's boot. The little dog gives a yelp and shoots off in the opposite direction as his leash is released from his owner's hand.

 _Run for the hills, find somebody better_ , Blaine thinks absentmindedly, watching the dog disappear before heading over to the scene breaking out in front of him.

"What did you just call him?" Kurt asks the quivering wreck on the ground beneath him. His voice is eerily calm and quiet but clear and firm and steady all the same. Kurt points to Blaine, with a steady hand.

From Blaine's slight side angle he can see that Kurt's face is etched with fury and when he finally looks over to Blaine, Blaine is lost for words. Of course he knows what Kurt is and what he's capable of. He's seen vampires in action many times before. But for Kurt, his beautiful, lovely Kurt, this is a first.

Kurt's eyes are a deep black, almost reflective and narrowed into a barely there slit under his knitted brow line. His lips are curled and his fangs are protruding out at the bottom, almost down to the top of his chin. He looks like the monster that people assume he is. Though, still beautiful, other worldly, ethereally beautiful, with his pale, flawless skin and complexion and lean and lithe body.

Blaine licks his lips and swallows hard.

"Say what you want about me." Kurt snarls, looking back down at the guy who has his hands pressed to his face, whimpering, pleading words of apology over and over again. "I don't care. But that _man_ is more of a man than you could ever be." Kurt says pointing at Blaine once more. "He offers up his land so kindly, for the likes of you. And what does he get in return? This? You? A man who is too insecure about himself so he lashes out at somebody who has more of a human heart than you or anybody with your blood in them could ever have! Don't you ever call him anything degrading or undermining that is what I would use to describe _you_ ever again. Got it?"

The guy whimpers and nods fervently. Kurt does not hurt the guy, he doesn't want to. That's not who he is. He just wants to make a point. With a light but firm press of his boot he lifts up and lets the guy crawl away, crying and snivelling.

"I don't ever want to see you around here again unless you're about to apologize to him." Kurt calls after him.

"Sorry, s-sorry. I p-ppromise." The guys wails as he stumbles to his feet and runs off.

"Whatever." Kurt mumbles with a roll of his eyes and pins his hands to his hips as he turns to Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine says softly and when Kurt looks at him, he's _back._ Bright, blue eyes and a soft, shy smile with no fangs in sight, still just as beautiful as before, just another sort of beautiful. "You didn't have to do that." Blaine says as he steps toward Kurt, a hand extended.

Kurt shrugs and takes Blaine's hand in his. "I wanted to. That low life had no right to talk to you in that way. I know he was calling both of us, but you're so special Blaine. I couldn't stand it. You're so lovely and nice and loyal, so caring and compassionate. Not at all what that guy was talking about."

Blaine smiles, laces their fingers together, unsure what to say or to do. Blaine knows that Kurt wouldn't have hurt the human, it's not in his nature, and he also knows that he's just fallen in love with Kurt a little bit deeper, further, _harder._ Even more than he thought possible. That's all that matters to him in this moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me." Kurt murmurs, his head ducked down a little. "I know it wouldn't have been a very…pretty sight." He sighs a little mournfully, and Blaine can see a flicker of guilt and sadness cross his face.

That just won't do. Blaine unclasps their hands and steps up right into Kurt's space, tips his chin up and back with gentle fingers and presses their mouths together.

"You are beautiful inside and out." Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips. "Trust me. Believe me. What I just witnessed there was the most prettiest, beautiful thing anybody has ever done for me. You are _you_ , Kurt. No matter what you look like when you're vamped up or when you're not. And it's _you_ that I want and that I care for, and-and who I…love." He bites his lip as he croaks out the last word.

Kurt melts and any doubt or guilt he had felt from before starts to dissipate.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispers, grinning bashfully. "You know, I still feel a little vamped up, actually. So if you love me like that, like you say you do, then why don't I super speed us back to your place and I'll show you just how beautiful my _monster_ can be, hmm."

But before Kurt can wait for a response or gauge Blaine's reaction he's already somehow hoisted up and over Blaine's broad shoulder with a playful swat to his behind and are both on their way back through the woodland for a night that none of them is about to forget.

… _to be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

**A beauty within part II**

 _ **VoyageAsia prompted-First time Kurt feeds from Blaine**_

 **A/N-Here's something a little along those lines. This obviously picks up right where we left off,** **and please heed warnings for mentions of blood, descriptive feeding and some sexual content. :)**

"So, uh, when you said back in the woods that you were still a little vamped up…" Blaine begins to say, his voice hoarse, almost breathless. He's still panting; his chest is heaving and glistening with sweat.

Kurt smiles down at him salaciously; he's still gloriously naked and sprawled across Blaine's bare stomach and chest. Their legs are tangled haphazardly underneath the crumpled bed sheets which are hanging on for dear life at the curve of their ankles and arches of their feet.

There's a twinkle in Kurt's eye, as he stares down at him silently, a twinkle that is telling Blaine to continue what he was saying.

"Well I mean uh, um _that_ was obviously amazing!" Blaine sputters. " _You_ are amazing! God, so gorgeous. But uh, I mean…"

Kurt grins and takes pity on him. He knows what Blaine is referring to and what he is so _helplessly_ trying to convey.

The sex that had just occurred between them just minutes beforehand had certainly been one of the best experiences Kurt had ever had to date. With his super speed and Blaine's inhuman strength and stamina, it had felt like they had fucked and made love and then _finally_ climaxed for _days._

But he knows what Blaine wants now, and he's more than prepared to finally give in to his natural, baser urges and comply. It's neither secret nor surprise. Kurt notices the way Blaine watches his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, and his _fangs._ Kurt has seen Blaine's pupils dilate; his iris's darkening into a molten golden shade just at the sight of Kurt extending his fangs in the mirror during his daily check up routine.

He knows that Blaine can sense when Kurt is feeling a little wanting, a little keen. He knows that Blaine catches on when Kurt's nostrils flare at the smell of Blaine's blood in his veins whenever they're up close and personal with each other.

The truth is, Kurt would have given in and taken from Blaine long before now if it wasn't for the fact that he cared so damn much. He knows that Blaine would have given him his wilful consent rather happily long before now if Kurt had just asked him.

But Blaine is different. Blaine isn't one of these guys with a kink who Kurt would pick up just for some fun and to quench his thirst. He needs Blaine to know that he is cared for and respected and loved. Kurt needs Blaine to know that _he_ needs _him,_ before they enter this part of intimacy. He needs Blaine to know that he is loved, and that he will be loved in return.

And if the display in the woods earlier is anything to go by, then it's pretty damn obvious that there's a lot of love shared. And they both know it.

Which is why now, with Blaine all sated and desirable, _delicious,_ underneath him;Kurt plants his hands on the pillow either side of Blaine's head and gently lowers himself down until his lips are resting against the pumping vein in the side of Blaine's neck.

Kurt grins into Blaine's skin when he feels Blaine's heart rate quicken and thump hard in his chest, pressed up into his own chest. Blaine moans brokenly, lifts his hands and places them on Kurt's shoulders, keeping him there, _urging_ him.

"You want some more of my Vamp, huh?" He whispers hotly into Blaine's ear. You not had enough yet, you want more? You want to know what it really feels like to be with a Vampire? To be consumed."

"Yes, god yes. All of it, please. All of you, all of what and who you are, always." Blaine whines, a barely there sound.

Kurt feels somewhat overwhelmed, he's never felt so wanted and needed before. He feels dizzy with it. His fangs extend and drop lightly to just touch the paper thin layer of Blaine's skin where it stretches across his throat.

"Yes, please. Do it. Do it, Kurt. Take from me. I want you to, I _need_ you to. Need this, want this, so much…" Blaine continues to babble until Kurt shushes him with short, swift licks of his tongue and a slight graze of his teeth.

Blaine's smells incredible. He smells and looks so unbelievably mouth watering, just lying there under Kurt's firm hold, with his head tipped back, his crazy dark curls in disarray against the beige pillow cover and his body heaving and loose and pliant.

He's hard again, already. Kurt can feel Blaine's erection curling up against his thigh and pressing in and between their stomachs as Kurt tongues at his throat, with his nose pressed firmly to a thick, juicy artery.

Kurt looses it, he growls and dives down.

He doesn't have to ask Blaine if he's ready, he doesn't have to make promises or rules for them to keep, or wait for approval. He just knows. They both _know._

It's time.

Kurt's fangs only pierce and plunge down so that they are submerged under Blaine's skin and in to his sweet, bloody flesh for no longer than three seconds. It's the shortest and easiest part of the whole thing. The best part is that Blaine doesn't even make a noise. Just a big, breathy gasp escapes his lips as his body goes rigid.

And then Kurt withdraws his teeth softly and slowly, he encourages them to retreat back up into his gums so that he can feed with no distraction, and then his lips take over where his teeth left off, curving them gently over each side of the small open wound, and then he starts to suck.

Blaine starts to move again, like his body has just pinged back to life, his brain is now back online and is very aware of what is happening. With small and slow, careful movements he squirms and wriggles contentedly, adjusting himself to the feel of Kurt on top of him with his vein open under Kurt's hungrily, lapping tongue.

There is a moment when Kurt slightly pulls back but not all together and looks up at Blaine through his blackened eyes and curled eyelashes. The intensity of the gaze between them when Blaine's eyes meet his is almost as intimate as what they're doing. It's a wordless confirmation, a mutual agreement, and one that has them both whining and moaning for more.

 _It doesn't hurt, I love you, don't ever stop._

It's exquisite. Everything about it is utterly exquisite. The noises that both of them are making, the way their hands and fingers are tightly digging into each other's bodies anywhere they can reach, the way Kurt's eyes roll back in his head as he drinks.

Blaine's taste is like ecstasy to Kurt, the way it splashes against his tongue has him pining for more even before it's ended. Although he has remained very well fed and healthy over his many years of Vampirism, Kurt believes that this is what it would feel like to be an aged, deteriorating Vampire who hasn't fed for so long and now has found unlimited access to the richest, most nutritious, delicious blood in all of the land.

It's like Blaine's blood was created, designed and specialized just for Kurt.

Blaine's hips start to rock underneath Kurt. Very slightly he begins to thrust upwards, timing the movement with each suck and slide and drag of Kurt's mouth at his throat.

Blaine can see why it is assumed that this would hurt. Of course any kind of open wound which is leaking blood is supposed to hurt. But this is different. This is an exchange. Not just an exchange of blood from Blaine's body to Kurt's for pleasurable reasons only, but an exchange of trust, of care and of love. An exchange of responsibility, a silent vow, a declaration.

It's so much more than Blaine ever thought it would be. He can feel the trickle of blood leaving his body, but strangely he feels grounded, anchored, calm and safe. The only pain he feels is the painful thought of Kurt ever going away, if Kurt ever left and was no longer around to do this to him. Blaine couldn't bare it, for now he knows how it feels to completely give yourself to somebody one hundred percent. An irrevocable, soul to soul love.

Kurt starts to meet Blaine's thrusts as his sucking and drinking slows to a less frantic pace. Blaine's moans and groans grow louder and louder, his knees bent and legs falling wide apart on either side of Kurt's waist.

Kurt takes the hint. He buries a hand between their bodies, revelling in the feel of Blaine quivering with delight when he wraps a hand around his leaking erection and starts to stroke up and down. Blaine won't last long, Kurt can feel his arousal already coiling and almost reaching its peak. With one last meaningful draw, Kurt slickly, separates himself from Blaine's throat and carefully swipes his tongue at the seams of the wound, letting his curative saliva do its job. At the exact same moment he flicks his wrist with sharp precision, tightens his fingers and strokes Blaine's cock firmly just three, four, five more times until Blaine is exploding over Kurt's fist.

Blaine's jaw hangs open in a silent yell as his body spasms and clenches deliciously. Kurt doesn't feel the need for release just yet, though as turned on as he is in this moment, he came hard from their first round and when feeding comes into the equation its usually one or the other for Vampires.

Blaine's head swims, his heart beats fast and his breathing is ragged, but eventually when everything starts to float back to normality, he allows his eyes to flutter open and comes face to face with Kurt.

He's a little taken aback at first, but not in a bad way. In way that he's never felt before, a way he can't quite describe. But he can't not look. Kurt's chin, jaw line, his cheeks and the tip of his nose are smudged in drying splodges of orangey red blood. Blaine's blood. His pupils are blown and his hair is flopping down at one side and over his forehead.

And yet Blaine's heart leaps. It lunges further into a deep love for Kurt, for his beauty inside and out and his beautiful mind and the thoughts he keeps.

Kurt chews on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue out to dry and clean up some off the staining on his face. He looks graceful, but maybe a little bashful.

Blaine leans up on his elbows, a little shakily with his head lolling to the side a little, but before he gets the chance to say or do anything, Kurt carefully guides him back down. "Just rest for a little while, sweetheart. Don't want you to feel woozy. Are you ok? I didn't-did I…"

"You're no monster." Blaine whispers, staring up at Kurt in absolute awe. His throat feels dry and his tongue too big for his mouth but he doesn't care. "You didn't do anything but love me and treat me the way I wanted you to. It was beautiful. The whole thing."

They smile and stare at each other for a while as they wait for the heavy fog to lift from Blaine's head, enabling him to lift his head easier and bare the weight on his shoulders. Kurt takes a face wipe from Blaine's bed stand and cleans himself, while Blaine watches, beaming with the odd giggle.

Eventually Blaine pulls himself up to a sitting position and nuzzles into Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you…"

"I'm pretty sure I should be saying that to you…"

"Whatever. I love you."

Kurt boops his nose. "I love you too." He moves a finger to the tiny closed up incision in Blaine's neck, it's still an angry red but it's so neat and tidy and looks likes it's no longer throbbing.

"Doesn't hurt." Blaine mutters and Kurt smiles, loving how Blaine feels like he should be the one offering reassurance.

"So" Kurt starts after leaning down for a quick kiss to his bite mark and then to his lips, deciding that it is better to move on from this conversation. It's done; they're good, no discussion needed. "You got to see my vamp in action, when do I get to see your wolf, huh?"

Blaine sums up enough energy to tackle Kurt down to the mattress, the sheets finally falling from the bed as Kurt squeaks and laughs, his eyes lighting up.

"When it's necessary, baby." Blaine smiles, pulling back to sniff and kiss all around Kurt's face, a clear wolf trait that an afternoon in bed has drawn out of him. "You'll meet him when you need to." He adds with a kind, polite but somewhat cautionary tone.

And as always Kurt whole heartedly trusts the words that Blaine speaks, he just can't make up his mind whether he wants to meet Blaine's wolf sooner or later, or maybe not at all.

 **You like? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The tale of two wolves**

 **A/N- So this one is set half way between their first meeting and where we are in the verse presently(The weeks leading up to their mating.)**

 **Any mistakes are my own.**

These days, they often spend their time together at Blaine's house since meeting and getting together a few months back. Or just somewhere in Blaine's village in general, it's more peaceful down there, less agro, more blue skies and wide open rural spaces.

Kurt has fallen in love with Blaine's home, his woodland, his community, _all_ of it, just as much as he has fallen for Blaine himself. He's excited at the thought of moving in with Blaine, sharing his space and making his home theirs, permanently. Honestly he may as well be living with Blaine already; god knows he's there enough.

Their plans to be mated have only been made official very recently, and with those come also the plans to pack up and uproot. Which is why they've been spending more time than usual at Kurt's.

It's a late Saturday afternoon, Blaine had met Kurt at his store at closing time and together they walked back to Kurt's home downtown. There's pizza on the way for Blaine from a local pizzeria delivery and Kurt has a chilled, freshly poured pint glass of his favorite Negative 0 (Blaine's blood type) on the coffee table next to where he sits with a roll of labels and a black marker pen.

As a kind of 'engagement present' Blaine had bought Kurt a special home blood-drawing kit. It's approved by officials, completely safe, sanitary and causes more of a slight discomfort than any particular pain. Of course both Kurt and Blaine prefer when Kurt drinks from Blaine directly, usually at his throat or the juncture of his thighs and it usually complies with bedtime or morning or generally whenever the pair can feel the desire building between them.

However for situations when there just isn't time for _that,_ or maybe it would be inappropriate to do so, the kit has came in very handy and Blaine loves knowing that Kurt would never grow too hungry and always has access to Blaine even if he's not actually there. Blaine also doesn't like the thought of him eating or drinking when Kurt isn't, so when he had presented the idea to Kurt and then long after the gift itself, Kurt had been very overwhelmed and warmed by the thought of the strange but oddly romantic notion.

Blaine sits next to Kurt on the floor on the lounge floor with his legs tucked under the glass surface of the coffee table and most of his body weight kind of leaning on to Kurt. They can never really stay away from each other, especially when it's just the two of them, they always have to be touching in someway.

In Blaine's hands he holds a clipboard with a very precise check list on it and a pen which he chews the end of while he waits for Kurt to write out each label which he calls out.

Blaine has been an exceptional help and support to Kurt during the moving process. He's been at Kurt's home after closing up the boutique most days since their mating announcement, offering his assistance in any way possible. Sometimes Kurt is just happy and comforted with Blaine's presence alone, just knowing that's he there to hold and to kiss and talk to whenever he feels any stress start to creep up.

The bulk of the packing has been done, spread over a number of days. All of the little fiddly jobs such as emptying the kitchen drawers, the bathroom shelves and the gardening shed which hasn't been touched in years, have all be done. Now all that's left is waiting for confirmation of the sale of Kurt's house from the real estate agents, moving the bigger pieces of Kurt's furniture and labelling everything, which is what they're up to now.

There's a knock at the front door, indicating that Blaine's pizza has arrived. Blaine moves to stand but Kurt holds him down with a lingering kiss to his lips and flashes out of the front room out in to the hallway, picking up his wallet along the way.

Blaine grins in Kurt's absence. He'd never thought that something so mundane and domestic would make him so happy. He hears the click of the front door opening and tries to lock down his instinctual inner wolf behaviourisms, when he picks up the scent of another male on Kurt's doorstep.

"Hey there, thank you." Kurt's lovely voice drifts in from the front hall, sharpened perfectly to Blaine's sensitive hearing. Even the sound of his voice makes Blaine's heart pound.

"Hey, Kurt. How're you doing?" Blaine sits up a little straighter in the next room.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good thank you, uh-um Tony right?"

"Toby." The pizza delivery guy doesn't sound fazed by the naming error at all.

"Oh, Toby. Right, sorry. How are you?" Kurt's tone voice seems a little off guard, but he replies politely all the same. Blaine loves his kind heart.

"Same old, same old. Just working to make a living you know?"

"Yeah." Kurt chuckles, a little sign that he's not quite sure what to say.

Next door, the delicious smell of Blaine's favourite toppings waft into the front room where he sits, eagerly awaiting Kurt's arrival. The scent makes his nose tingle and his mouth water but he can't think about the pizza right now.

He's worked up.

He knows that he shouldn't be, that this shouldn't bother him. Kurt is simply greeting the guy who is delivering Blaine's pizza, which Blaine will eat happily and then devour Kurt in a very different manner, and then maybe Kurt could devour _him._

Only, it's not turning out to be as simple as that.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, that'll be $12.40, please. Thanks. It's a nice neighbourhood you got round here." Blaine can hear Kurt slide two paper notes out from his wallet and hand them over in exchange for the pizza box.

"Keep the change." Kurt says. "Oh um yeah, thank you. It's a nice area."

He hears the rattle of coins being pushed down into a clothed bag and Blaine thinks that that's it, that Kurt will bid farewell, close the door and return to him for their cosy night to continue.

"I'm um moving, actually. Soon, hopefully." Kurt decides to add a little brightly, and Blaine's stomach falls a little bit at the thought of the interaction continuing any longer. Though he is a little more than elated that Kurt has decided to tell this annoying kid about their plans to live together, even if he hasn't mentioned Blaine yet.

He may have an animalistic nature, but he's not a brute. He won't stop Kurt from making friends or having a conversation but he can't deny that there is something about this kid that's ticking him off.

"Oh?" The guy sounds a little crestfallen. Blaine's inner wolf grins smugly. "Not too far I hope?"

Blaine slowly starts to rise to his knees on the carpet. He can't sense anything malicious about the guy, he figures he's young, a student maybe. He's actually a little hard read, so he shuffles closer on his knees. Blaine can smell his cheap cologne and he pities Kurt for having to stand so close to him, but what really is causing a stench in Blaine's nostrils and making his skin prickle, is the interest he can smell rolling off of the guy. And it's not just the friendly kind of interest.

"Down in the village. I have a beautiful condo to move into." Kurt says loud and proudly and Blaine feels his chest expand, his inner wolf trotting around pretentiously.

"Oh, wow. Nice. It's um…pretty secluded down there, do you have friends or family down there or something?"

Everybody knows that the werewolves' reservation is based in the woodland village next to the lake. It's not off limits to anybody else but its common knowledge that if you live down there you're linked to a werewolf in some way.

This guy is prying and Blaine doesn't like it. He obviously knows Kurt enough to remember his name, though Blaine can't quite figure out how since Kurt doesn't eat pizza. If he does ever choose to eat human food, a prime fillet steak would probably be at the top of his list rather than greasy starch. He must know that Kurt is a vampire with his pale and striking complexion, either way the dumb kid hardly seems fazed.

"Oh, no…my dad, our um… coven live uptown?" He words it like a curious question which certainly has Blaine feeling even more intrigued by the whole interaction

"Oh, right. Yeah of course."

There's an awkward silence. Blaine rises to his feet and carefully strides towards the door leading to the hallway. Why won't this kid just leave?

"You know that, we were at the same council meeting that my dad ran, right?"

Ooooh. The kid's a vampire. A vampire who wants Kurt. _His Kurt._ The idiot's just trying to play dumb to keep Kurt's attention.

At that moment Blaine gets it, the telltale whiff of the kid's immature, supernatural pheromones. Blaine can feel a prickle under his skin and a deep swirling at the pit of his stomach. It's not the best of feelings to be having right now, and he wills it away, tries to keep it under wraps but it's no use. This kid is getting to him and Blaine's wolf wants in on the action.

"Oh, gosh. Yes, of course." The kid adds a creepy giggle and Kurt hums. "So…?" The idiot actually has the audacity to ask Kurt. _His_ Kurt. Still snooping, still waiting for an answer to his inquisition of Kurt's personal life.

"So?" Kurt repeats, his tone turning a pitch deeper, almost like he's bored, he's done, but still too polite to shut the door on the kid's damn face. Blaine hovers at the open doorway and can just see Kurt shuffle from one foot the next, a sign that he's restless.

"So, obviously you're in a Vamp Coven, so what's got you moving all the way down there? Won't you be bored? Lonely? It's kind of dull…"

Oh, no. Is this kid really so stupid? Has he actually just gone _there_?

Blaine knows that Kurt is about to answer, he can sense the change in his mood, but it's too late.

Blaine is out in to the hallway like a hurricane, standing at the front door with Kurt behind him and the kid on the step below him, his nose to Blaine's chest.

" _I_ have him moving down there." Blaine is using his very last, tiny piece of self control to stay calm and polite but he still manages a snarl in there. "Kurt has chosen to be with me, to by mate and he has chosen to come and live with me. I'm sure he wouldn't have consented if he thought it too boring or dull. And believe me, he will _not ever_ be lonely."

The kid stand frozen on the spot. For being a Vampire he seems pretty young and new, untrained. He's probably still taking his classes and rule number one if he remembers correctly, is to never aggravate a werewolf. Especially a mated werewolf.

"O-oh, uh-um I ah…"

"Yeah, I thought so." Blaine nods. "Thank you for delivering my pizza. If you're quite finished with your interrogation of my mate, we'll bid you good night and take my food inside before it gets _cold."_

Blaine moves to turn around with one hand reaching out for the door knob, he's very aware of Kurt's presence behind him and that's he's probably glaring daggers at him right now, but Blaine could care less, a point had to be made.

"What did you just say?" When Blaine looks back at the doorway, the kid has moved from the step and is standing on the paved, slate pathway. His back ramrod straight, head held high, eyes dark and piercing.

Oh, dear.

The kid looks passed Blaine to Kurt still behind him, pizza box now forgotten and put down haphazardly on the side table.

Blaine begins to tremble. He can feel the tension roll off of himself like waves of heat, rising from his arms and chest and shoulders. The pull inside of him is becoming unbearable, almost uncontrollable. He needs Kurt to leave, to go inside the house and shut the door behind him but he knows that he won't, and that makes him shake even more.

"Did you hear what he just said?" The kid asks Kurt, a slimy smirk on his face. "The way he said _cold_. He's making fun of our kind, Kurt. Of our Blood. You gonna stand for that? You're really gonna mate with this pigheaded fur ball…"

"Oh, no you don't." Kurt interrupts fiercely and flashes outside so that he's now standing on the pathway in front of the kid. "Blaine did not mean it like that. You're twisting his words and making things up. He was talking about the pizza, not us. Blaine loves me for whom and what I am, he would never talk about our kind like that. Now please leave."

"What'cha defending him for? You can do better than that _thing._ You should be with your own kind. A real man."

Behind them comes a loud ear splitting roar, and a multitude of tears which sounds likes clothes ripping and shedding apart. Kurt's eyes harden and widen as he watches the kid look ahead, looking sickly pale. His reaction is enough for Kurt to know what has happened.

Before Kurt can take a step back or turn his head to look, he startles at the feel of warm, thick fur brushing against his hand by his side. A thick, broad rounded shoulder blade covered with soft fur rolls into the dip of his palm.

Blaine's wolf is huge, his shoulders are thigh height with Kurt and his strong, boxed head is level with Kurt's waist as he raises it to stare at the young vamp now quivering on Kurt's front lawn.

He's gorgeous. His hair is so dark and shiny, thick and soft from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. Sharp claws sit on the ends of each of his wide, sturdy paws. His tail is long, thick and bushy, almost reaching the ground as it sways back and forth- a sign of irritation, Kurt remembers reading on the internet.

Kurt chances a glance downwards. He catches the slight upturn of one Blaine's darkened lips, he sees a row of white, sharp teeth snarling back at the poor pizza guy. Blaine's eyes are just as gorgeous in wolf form as they are in his everyday form. Two orbs of bright gold, sit starkly among waves of downy, soft werewolf fur, ended nicely with a pronounced, well looked after tidy snout and a wet tipped nose.

Kurt almost forgets what's actually going on; he's too busy staring down at Blaine in awe. Blaine doesn't move. He stands firmly on four long, strong legs and holds his well honed body high and still, perfectly glued to Kurt's side. Kurt feels the warmth of Blaine's fur and body pressing against him from Blaine's flank. It soothes him, oddly.

Blaine let's out a snarl that's just a pitch higher up into the growl zone, and as he does so Tony or Toby, whatever, vanishes into thin air.

Blaine trots around the lawn proudly, his tail pointed up on the air, his nose pressed to the ground and then up in the air sniffing wildly. When he's satisfied that there's no scent or sign of the kid anywhere he points his ears and howls triumphantly up into the purpling, darkened sky.

Kurt laughs, he can't help it. He leaps forward and clamps two hands gently around Blaine's snout causing him to cut off with a whimper and a scoff and snuffle. Kurt smiles down at him fondly, and when he's sure that Blaine will keep quiet he lets go and uses one hand to stroke him gently behind one ear. Blaine sits down primly, and angles his head to give Kurt better access.

"That was some show." Kurt whispers to him, using a finger to stroke one straight line down from above and between Blaine eyes to the tip of his nose. Blaine blinks up at him as his ears sag downwards a little. He looks a little sad, and guilt stricken. Those eyes become round and soft. The perfect wounded, puppy dog look.

"Oh hey, no." Kurt laughs. "It's ok. Thank you, I appreciate what you did for me, but maybe next time cut the kid some slack. I could have gotten rid of him without the theatrics." Blaine blinks again, whines a little in his throat and Kurt knows that he's answering him. His heart melts.

Slowly, Kurt lowers himself until he's sitting crossed legged on the pathway in the middle of his lawn. Blaine immediately lies down beside him with his head resting in Kurt's lap and his paws crossed very properly, stretched out in front of him.

Kurt smiles wide. He's never seen Blaine's wolf before but he's done enough web browsing to know what to do and how to handle him. When werewolves change forms because of a possible threat, they have to be sure that themselves and who they're protecting are no longer in danger anymore. They then become subdued and somewhat sleepy, enjoy being spoken to in a soft, quiet voice and relish cuddles and petting. When a werewolf becomes fully relaxed, they then turn back into their human forms.

"It's nice to meet you by the way." Kurt says gently in a melodious voice down to Blaine. "You know, this side of you." Blaine huffs and thumps his tail against the slate tiles in answer.

"If you were other Blaine right now, you know the one that could talk, I know what you'd say to me, right now." Blaine lifts his snout and looks up at Kurt quizzically. "You'd say that you never wanted me to see this side of you. You'd say that you can't control it, and that you don't like it." Blaine's long dark lashes sweep down over his golden irises.

"But what I would say is that, yes I know. But I'm glad that I met him, he's rather dashing and very loyal." The wolf actually looks like he's rolling his eyes and Kurt giggles.

"I would also say that I never want him to hide from me again. Of course I don't want a display for my neighbours to talk about either but maybe we could rein it in a little, hmm? So, how about this? Let's say you have two wolves in that big, old, loveable heart of yours. One is like a little puppy, sickly sweet, fun loving and adorable. The other maybe a bit hot headed, definitely jealous and with an inflated ego. But get this, they're both strong, brave and courageous. And they're both _mine._ "

Blaine sits up abruptly and without warning licks a large, sticky wet stripe up Kurt's cheek from jaw line to temple. His tongue is big, rough and dangly, but Kurt finds himself almost instantly loving the feeling. He laughs and tries to push Blaine back down. "Ok, ok. Thank you, I love you too."

A little later on, a very naked, shivering and embarrassed looking Blaine reappears curled up on Kurt's lap, still sitting out on the front lawn. Kurt immediately flashes them both inside and upstairs to get Blaine some more clothes, and once he's dressed and grovelled enough Kurt reheats his pizza for him and swears to Blaine that he will never let him live it down that he got jealous because of a pizza boy and got naked in Kurt's front yard.

And that he should feel ashamed for shredding one of his best polo's.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. The title for this story is taken from the small passage below…**

" _ONE EVENING, AN ELDERLY  
CHEROKEE BRAVE TOLD HIS  
GRANDSON ABOUT A BATTLE THAT  
GOES ON INSIDE PEOPLE._

 _HE SAID "MY SON, THE BATTLE IS  
BETWEEN TWO 'WOLVES' INSIDE US ALL.  
ONE IS EVIL. IT IS ANGER,  
ENVY, JEALOUSY, SORROW,  
REGRET, GREED, ARROGANCE,  
SELF-PITY, GUILT, RESENTMENT,  
INFERIORITY, LIES, FALSE PRIDE,  
SUPERIORITY, AND EGO._

 _THE OTHER IS GOOD.  
IT IS JOY, PEACE LOVE, HOPE SERENITY,  
HUMILITY, KINDNESS, BENEVOLENCE,  
EMPATHY, GENEROSITY,  
TRUTH, COMPASSION AND FAITH."_

 _THE GRANDSON THOUGH ABOUT  
IT FOR A MINUTE AND THEN ASKED  
HIS GRANDFATHER:_

 _"WHICH WOLF WINS?..."_

 _THE OLD CHEROKEE SIMPLY REPLIED,  
"THE ONE THAT YOU FEED"_


	14. The Mating Ceremony

**The mating ceremony- the beginning of the rest of their lives.**

 **Everything beforehand has built up to this one moment…**

The woodland around Blaine and Kurt's condo, is almost completely unrecognisable as the grown werewolf sized playground where Blaine and his pack usually run and workout.

Though, the gem green and aqua blue lake still glistens with bright familiarity in the background, sparkling like diamond waves when the warm early evening sunlight touches the water's surface.

As big and spacious as the couple's home appears, it seems dwarfed now, somehow. Surrounded by a lush, makeshift enchanted forest, yet still appears au natural and utterly amazing.

Every tree trunk has a string of tiny glowing bulbs wrapped around it; each branch and vine is connected with silk, ivory streamers leading to the next tree. Every mound of dirt has been neatly organized and scraped flat and clear. The grass is freshly cut and is mowed into tidy, narrow strips, with each chipping of wood and bark shavings picked up and scattered elsewhere in an earthly complimentary pattern.

The discarded tree trunks which were lying around after falling to the ground over time have been picked up and carved into tidy benches, pillars, posts and statues to make clear seating and archways. They're all set out primly, taking shape of what looks to be very obviously an aisle. The aisle starts up by the side of the house on the outer side of the fencing and bends and narrows curvaceously through the throng of guests until it reaches its end at what looks like a carefully carved, charming wooden alter, placed just before the bank of the lake.

The golden, hazy sunlight pours down in slices and fans throughout and over the benches, carefully highlighting the aisle and walkways in golden and light shades of green for the guests to find their seats.

On one side of the al fresco pew, rows of long and lean, straight backed and pale skinned bodies sit stiffly still beside one another, all dressed in dark but formal, striking clothing. Layers of rich, expensive fabric draped over one another, with swept up hair, flawless complexions and diamonds dotted in their ears and around their fingers.

Vampires have always been known to be a little extreme.

Opposite them on the other side, the wolves all bronzed and barely dressed gather in their packs. The women are all wearing similar beautiful, long, flowing dresses in a variety of soft, pastel colors, with their hair braided back or left hanging down in luscious waves. Around their necks, wrists and ankles are leather bands, adorned with tiny hand carved wooden charms and trinkets. The men wear them too, wrapped around their muscled arms and thick corded necks which spread down onto broad bare chests. There is maroon coloured shiny paint smeared over their pectoral muscles in what looks to be the Werewolf equivalent of a coat of arms, with paw prints and tiny native symbols in neat patterns. Each of the men wear identical khaki shorts, all cut off at the knees, with shoeless feet as their toes dig into the soft earth below.

The vampires look on, some uninterested, some amused, some disgusted. With Werewolves and their traditions, the lesser the clothing the more important the occasion, of course it's quite opposite to the Vampires and their dress to impress rules and formalities.

But that's what today is about, really. Opposites and uniting them and bringing them together.

There are a large variety of guests who show little to no concern or discrimination about the mixed congregation. Some are even sitting together, enjoying small talk and pleasant conversation. Some mingling in the aisle to wave hello and make polite greetings. Some are even dating, like one of Blaine's pack members and his vampire girlfriend who seem to be putting on quite the show for the small quantity of guests who are not so accepting.

Typically Blaine and Kurt wouldn't have wanted any narrow minded people here today, but because of their positions; Blaine as Alpha and Kurt as second in line of his Coven, the people of their hometown have chosen to attend as a matter of respect even if they don't entirely approve.

Either way, there'll be no fuss or fighting today. There are laws in place to prevent that, but nobody would ever dare kick up a fuss at a mating ceremony of such influence as this. It's the closest thing this race has to a royal wedding, and is seen as the ultimate honour to be invited to it.

Of course the ceremony is taking place outside, in Blaine's woods. It's pack tradition. Even for any of the other werewolves in the pack, when they mate it would have to be here also, in the woodland ran by the pack alpha, where they train and run and play. It's their religious home ground. Their church.

Of course Blaine had been very lenient and allowed Kurt to decorate the area accordingly, which is why and how it's looks so majestic and beautiful like a fairytale land. Together they compromised a list of yes and no's and wills and won'ts. They had already agreed that Blaine wouldn't be wearing a ring or a suit, but he had asked his pack members to be his groomsmen (to keep Kurt happy.) Kurt had politely backed out of his planned grand flower arrangement and had allowed Blaine to choose the filling for their cake. He may not be eating it, but he still wants a cake at his wedding.

As the big day approached at a snails pace and then somehow managed to creep right up on them out of nowhere, the couple seemed to have agreed on every detail of their ceremony and managed to find common ground and room for compromise.

Which leaves them with the very last thing left to do. Relax and enjoy the day.

A three piece string quartet (Kurt's idea, Blaine caved) stand in the corner by a large Willow tree. They play a soft, lilting tune in time with the guests arriving and finding their seats. Burt stands in the aisle with Carole on his arm, they greet everybody kindly and help to locate their benches, along with Blaine's parents who look as proud as punch.

Apart from the odd glare and upturn of a chin from their more stuck up guests, the atmosphere outside is rather peaceful and idyllic. An air of patience and joy fills the air along with the lovely music as the guests sit and wait in pleasant anticipation.

Unfortunately the same cannot be said exactly for the atmosphere inside of the house.

"Baby?" Blaine's careful, tentative voice comes gently from out on the upstairs landing, trying to sound soothing as he talks into the open, empty doorway of his and Kurt's bedroom.

He takes a breath and then a daring step forward.

"Don't you dare come in here, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt's voice, quick and clipped comes from their en suite bathroom just out of sight.

Blaine whines. "Aren't you ready, Kurt? The guests are all here. Everything and everyone is waiting for you. _I_ am waiting for you."

"Are you trying to rush me while I'm creating a master piece?" Kurt's voice is pitched high and breathy. Blaine smiles crookedly, he just wants Kurt in his arms. He leans back against the wall beside their bedroom door. At least he has no suit to crinkle, no reason to be scolded.

"You have nothing to create if you're already perfect, darling." He quips back, his tone low and sultry.

"Nice try, but I already agreed to marry you."

" _Mate_." Blaine dares to correct him.

"It won't be anything at all if you don't leave me alone to get ready."

"Why won't you let me see you?" Blaine whimpers pitifully and slides down the wall to a heap on the ground, looking all pathetic and hangdog like.

He's excited. Really, _really_ excited. He feels like his skin is just going to crawl right off of his body, his heart pounds against his chest rhythmically. His inner wolf is pacing around inside, desperate to escape with the desire to howl and to _claim._ It's almost time but he's done waiting. He's waited his whole life for Kurt to come along and step up beside him. He's ready for their forever to begin, truly and properly.

"Remember the very detailed discussion we had about this day and our favored traditions, honey? We compromised." Kurt's voice, teasingly soft with just minimal irritation drifts out into the hallway, filling Blaine's ears, enlightening his senses.

Blaine only barely grumbles a response. He had agreed to Kurt's notion of the grooms not seeing each other beforehand. However all of that had become a moot point since Blaine's pack tradition sees the couple walk up the aisle together hand in hand.

They will see each other just before and as they walk hand in hand up the aisle together. Kurt preened and Blaine whined but settled.

Blaine had already been snapped at many times that morning for being too excitable. Eventually it ended with him being thrown out of the house on the terms of quote- "Blaine you're annoying the hell out of me"- unquote. He'd been dragged out onto a long, exhilarating run with his pack mates hoping to let off some steam and even then had returned feeling just as pumped as before he left, maybe even more. When Burt arrived just a few hours ago to help with the prep, Blaine had then received quite the glare and a weak yet stern 'father in-law to new mate' talk.

Even that didn't cool him down. But the firm shoulder nudge into the garden to help arrange the table settings did.

He's just so, _so_ ready to mate Kurt, now. To take him as his lifelong partner and make him his for all to see, forever and ever. He needs to see Kurt now. Needs to feel his cool skin under his own warm and clammy palms. Needs to look into his beautiful ever changing, electric blue eyes. Needs to _breathe_ him in, to calm and soothe him.

"Kurt." Blaine stands, his skin tingles so much he almost trembles with it. "I'm sorry, I love you, but… I don't care. We've talked and planned all this out one hundred times over and all I really care about is having you in my arms and making this mating official. Let's go, let's do this. I'm coming in." He huffs out a little breath, balls his fists and moves to the doorway, his chest puffed out, muscles all flexed.

Before he can get anywhere, Kurt appears in the doorway.

And for the first time that day Blaine finds himself unable to move, completely speechless, so much that he's almost breathless with it.

Blaine had never asked what Kurt was going to wear today because he knew that he simply would not get an answer. He knew that whatever Kurt had planned to wear would be kept a secret and would no doubt be entirely breathtaking and fabulous.

But Blaine did not expect the sight that stands before him, right now. Not for one second.

Their eyes immediately lock, and Kurt stares back at him shyly while Blaine's gaze is deep and dark, enthralled. Kurt bites his lip a little and glances down at himself then back up to Blaine's eyes. "Um…"

"Kurt." Blaine breathes, a wet, rasped whisper.

Kurt's hair is deliciously tousled and is standing up in all directions around his head. It looks like what it would if Blaine had ran his own hand through it. Like Blaine had with his own hair that day while getting ready.

Kurt's eyes are wide and glistening, lined with a very subtle hint of kohl shaded with a Maroon shimmer. Maroon being the familiar, indicating color of Blaine's pack. The same shade Blaine has ringed very lightly around his own eyes.

Kurt's flawless pale skin is bare from his neck to his arms, to his chest, down to his stomach, his sharp hipbones peak out from underneath the waistline of a pair of charcoal shorts, very similar to the pair Blaine is wearing only Blaine's are a shade lighter.

On his wrist he wears one of Blaine's leather bands with a small carved out wolf and a heart attached to it, and around his neck the chain that Blaine had given him with his first shed claw dangling from it during their courting days.

Only when Blaine's eyes drift down to the small smudge of dark red paint on Kurt's left breast bone; a paw print with an arrow through it, does Blaine finally seem to find some words.

It's like looking in a mirror and finding not your self, but your perfect other half.

"Kurt, oh my god. Y-you look, you look…" His voice breaks and his eyes start to shimmer. He backs away slowly, shaking his head from side to side like he can't quite believe what he's seeing.

"I'm sorry." Kurt blurts, this was not the reaction he was hoping for. "Should I have worn a suit? Is it not appropriate for an omega to wear the same as the alpha during their mating ritual or-or the paint? I-I guess I just thought that…"

Kurt's words choke up in his throat as he finds himself in Blaine's arms, locked tight in his embrace. Blaine pushes him up against the wall, holds on to him tighter. Kurt can feel Blaine's heart pound through his warm chest and into his own, he's that close.

"Thank you." Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, over and over. Kurt can feel his body heaving under his hands as they wrap around Blaine instinctively, his shoulders rising and falling. "Thank you, so much. I'm- god I'm _honored_ to have you. I love you so damned much, just…thank you."

Blaine mumbles for a few more minutes and Kurt lets him. Eventually Kurt palms the sides of Blaine's head, until Blaine lifts up and steps back just so that they have a slice of breathing space.

"Okay?" Kurt asks softly, searching Blaine's eyes.

"More than okay." Blaine grins back. "I can't believe you did this for me. "You look amazing. It's the most perfect privilege having you wear my native dress today. I was so sure that you weren't happy about any of this…"

"You thought I wasn't happy? You actually thought that?" Kurt looks like he's been slapped across the face. "How could I not be happy about marrying you, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugs, turns on the puppy eyes. "I dunno, just I know you were worried about some of the details of the native traditional concepts and I was worried that I was letting you down, but too selfish in my love for you to let it go. I needed you no matter what, I knew it was important for you to stick to some of your traditions and I felt for sure that you'd be wearing a tux or a fitted suit of some kind today."

"Would you rather I had?"

"No. I mean yes, you would have looked equally amazing in it and I was looking forward to see what you'd come up with. But this," Blaine gestures up and down Kurt's body, eyes lighting up as he does so, "This is so much more than anything I ever expected. I mean… _damn._ I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see you all wolfed up like this."

Kurt preens and sways from side to side in Blaine's arms.

"This does things to me." Blaine says lowly, an almost growl as he teasingly flicks a feather light finger tip over the paint on Kurt's chest, careful not to smudge it.

It's identical to the pattern on Blaine's chest and only mated couples bear those specific markings. Everything about the way Kurt looks and how he's dressed imitates what Blaine looks like, in a sort of reverse, complimentary way. They match, pale and tanned skinned blending to look like one with similar colors and accessories adorned.

Kurt feels his insides light up at Blaine's touch. "What's important to you is important to me, always. No matter what I say or how I feel. You come first, Blaine." Blaine looks visibly choked up, he leans in to kiss at Kurt's bare shoulder but Kurt playfully bats him away and steps back.

"Are you ready to walk me down the aisle, now?" Kurt asks soft and breathlessly. "Ready to make this official and make me yours?"

"Then I can kiss you?" Blaine asks as he steps up beside Kurt and takes his hand firmly in his.

"Then you can kiss me." Kurt agrees. They head for the staircase.

"Oh, and baby?" Blaine says as they carefully descend, their hands entwined swinging by their sides.

"Hmm?"

"You've already been mine for a long, long time. This is just necessary paperwork and obligatory stuff." He grins with a wink and squeezes Kurt's hand.

By the time they reach the downstairs side door and start on their beautiful, earthly trail down the aisle, Kurt squeezes right back, takes a deep pretend breath and prepares himself for the rest of his life.

Beautiful is too much of an understatement to describe the ceremony. It's unlike anything Kurt has ever experienced before in all of his years on this earth. Everything he had hoped and dreamed and planned for ever since he was young, simply does not live up to the exquisite magnificence which is this moment.

Blaine holds both of Kurt's hands throughout the whole thing, tightly, and does not once let go. Their gazes hold each others fiercely. Even when the gathering around them gasp and sigh with awe and delight, and they had to part just to hug their parents and take their places at the alter, their eyes barely left each others.

Blaine's father, an almost ancient and renowned pack member, onetime alpha, officiates the proceedings. He reads from an old native script and asks others to join them all in song, in parts. There are prayers recited from their ancestors and spirit guides up above.

It's all so lovely and other worldly.

When he's told to do so, Kurt carefully drapes a tiny, steel chain around Blaine's neck, settling it on to his wide shoulders. Hooked on to it is a stunning, all black Wolfram ring. Blaine clasps the chain and ring within his palm and ducks his neck to kiss his fingers cocooning the jewellery.

Blaine's father announces that the vows are to be said next. Blaine quickly ducks back into the crowd, makes a small exchange with Wes and when he's back standing before Kurt, there is a dazzling, platinum band between his fingers, crusted with black coated diamonds. It compliments Blaine's ring around his neck perfectly.

Blaine winks as he leans forward and carefully slides the ring onto Kurt's finger of his left hand above his engagement ring that he'd chosen for himself. Kurt gasps, his jaw hanging in awe. He hadn't expected a ring from Blaine, it wasn't part of their agreement.

His heart and leaps and bounds and Blaine almost spontaneously combusts with sheer joy.

Finally when everybody settles once more Blaine's father delivers a lovely speech about unity and has Blaine repeat the generic vows after him. Kurt grins as Blaine agrees and accepts to all conditions of holy matedhood.

Blaine's father then motions to his son and Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt, cradling his hands in his once more.

"Kurt," He begins. His voice soft and light, almost melodic. He looks at Kurt and addresses him as though there is nobody else around but them. Only them. " _My_ Kurt." He amends. "I hardly have no words, I know that may seem like a shock," There is a resounding cackle and both Blaine and Kurt giggle. Blaine shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut like he's gathering his thoughts. The sunlight plays in his hair and dances over his chest, highlighting his painted marks and Kurt feels faint just by staring at him. "You've made me the happiest, proudest Werewolf. You honor me, everyday. You surprise me, you beguile me. Keep me on my claws and keep me wanting more. You keep me sane and you make me whole. My Omega, my amazing mate. Thank you. I'll love you beyond our existence." Blaine's voice breaks just as a sniffle makes its way around the gathering like a Mexican wave.

How the hell is Kurt supposed to follow that?

He manages somewhat shakily, and only messes up once when repeating after Blaine's father, which gets a laugh or two. Kurt readily curtsies and eats up the attention.

When it's his turn to tell Blaine all that he has in his heart, he feels all eyes on him. Like a solo spotlight shining brightly on an empty stage. Kurt remembers back to the night he and Blaine first met, their flirty duets and suggestive dance moves in that karaoke bar. He remembers the way Blaine had looked at him and spoken to him, the way he touched him. Like a delicate being. Like _he_ was precious.

It was unusual to Kurt to be treated that way, especially by somebody of another race. Kurt had never known what it had felt like to be treated like an equal, like someone to love and who can love just as powerfully in return.

" _It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you."_ Blaine had sang up on that stage, eyes locking directly with Kurt's. And then Kurt had _known._

"Unusual or not, I will love you for all that I have and all that I am for as long as I'm able. You let me be me, and you are you, who I need you to be." Kurt rasps, suddenly unable to continue.

There are no more words left. His heart has spoken, just one small but powerful sentence has said it all, and Blaine knows. _He knows._ With a choked sob Blaine lunges forward and takes Kurt in both arms, crushing him to his chest.

Blaine's father ends the ceremony with a handful of vine leaves and flower petals thrown over their heads and out into the congregation. The crowd whoops and cheers and before Blaine's father is able to utter the words Blaine has Kurt back in his arms, swooping him down low and presses their lips together.

The kiss goes on for sometime but neither of them can bring themselves to care. The kiss is like their first, only different. It's like remembering; like going back to that first night but feeling like they've already been there before. It's heady and wonderful and with a growl Kurt props himself back up and curls himself around Blaine's body, both of them smiling and giggling into each other's mouths, as the crowd roars on.

Eventually and with aid from their relatives and friends, they part and are pushed down off of the tiny makeshift stage and back onto the aisle for their first walk as official bonded mates.

 _They're mated._

On their way past the lines of guests, arm in arm, they're greeted with back slaps and cheek kisses, warm smiles and words of love and praise.

By the time they're back in the house after being ushered in, thoroughly warned that they have a minimal amount of time to get ready for the reception party, and then left by themselves; Blaine's lips are glued to Kurt's collarbone and Kurt's hands are clinging to Blaine's neck and shoulders.

"I love you's _"_ are whispered reverently against parted lips and rasped wetly against bare skin as they slowly but firmly come together for the first time as mates.

Kurt surrenders to Blaine during their lovemaking, an instinctive practice that occurs between an Omega and their Alpha during their after mating-bonding time. He gives Blaine everything that he has and takes everything that Blaine has to offer him and only when they have both indulged in the most amazing mutual climaxes, does Kurt bare his fangs and plunge into Blaine's offered left wrist.

Taking blood from the left wrist either during or after lovemaking is a Vampire mating custom, and Kurt could come again just from the thought of Blaine offering so sweetly and silently.

Blaine coos and shushes Kurt through it, he beams back at Kurt while he drinks and takes all that he needs from Blaine. When it's done, and they're sated and full, Blaine lies on his back stretched out against the ornate rug on their lounge floor with Kurt wrapped around him. They're a tangle of limbs, a tangible force, scented strongly of sex and love and sweet submission.

Soon, they have to run with Blaine's pack as a mated couple for the first time. And when they return it will be to woodland transformed into a magical evening ball, with music and servers, food, champagne and wedding cake that Kurt and Blaine will cut hand in hand.

Kurt and his father will make a small speech whilst holding a glass flute that they don't intend on using and Blaine and his pack buddies will howl on into the night with joy and satisfaction.

Guests will dance the night away until the Sun slowly starts to appear again and when the last of them have left their land and retired, Blaine will take Kurt to their mated bed and make love with him again and again until sleep finds its way into their minds and bodies.

But now, now on a creaky floorboard covered by a deep chocolate rug in the middle of their luxurious living room, naked and warm and close in each other's arms there is no other or further agenda.

No plans, rituals, or traditions that are more important than right here, right now.

Everything heading towards this moment had been so rushed and planned, a step by step guide to mating the love of your life, your best friend.

But now that it's done, what's next?

"Baby?" Blaine whispers, kissing into Kurt's sweaty, messy hair. Kurt doesn't have to answer him; Blaine knows he has his attention. "What now? What do we do now that we're here?" Blaine's voice is velvety soft and so sincere sounding, like he's reciting a poem.

Kurt rolls over in Blaine's arms, props himself up on Blaine's chest and stares down into his eyes. _They'll_ be calling for them soon. They'll have to clean up and get dressed and get back out there. If only time could stretch longer.

"I think that we have a lifetime together to figure that out, don't you?" Kurt asks, head cocked to the side.

Blaine beams.

"But for tonight? Why don't we throw some karaoke on the table? You know, for old times sake?"

And Blaine's smile widens until it lights the entire room around them.

 _ **Fin!**_

 **A/N- Here we are. This is where I wanted to end this verse, it just felt right for me. I have nowhere else that I want to take these characters and feel very satisfied with this ending for them and how their story has progressed up until this moment.**

 **I can't thank you all enough for your support and prompts and reviews, you've all helped me greatly to get here. For now, I have other stories in my head waiting to get out, so we'll leave these guys here. Thank you, as always.**

 **H**


	15. Competition

**Competition**

 **Klaine advent day 3.**

 **Here we take a look in on Vampire!Kurt and his mate alphawolf!Blaine (Going to the chapel verse.)**

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks up and back over his shoulder. His face, a mask of concentration, _his game face_ , smoothens out into a wide, friendly smile as he stands up from his crouch on the ground and turns toward the voice, recognition shining in his eyes.

"Wes? Hey, how are you?" Kurt brushes his gloved hands against his pants and moves towards Wes coming closer to Kurt dressed in black cargo pants, winter boots and a dark green fur hooded Parker.

"I'm good, thanks." Wes says as he accepts Kurt's hug. "Just out walking, you know?"

Kurt smiles and nods knowingly.

"Blaine?" Wes asks.

Kurt tilts his head back towards the dark gathering of trees in the woods. "In there somewhere. Running."

Wes grins and angles his chin down towards where Kurt was just crouching down on the snow covered ground. Kurt follows his line of eye sight and carefully bites his lip. There is a small bundle of carefully crafted snowballs piled up onto each other on the ground. Wes only has to do a quick onceover of Kurt to see his snow crusted jacket and drenched trousers; and know what Kurt has been up to.

"And you?" Wes asks, with a quirked eyebrow and playful lilt to his voice.

"Oh, well. I- We were—"

Kurt is cut off by an almost ear splitting howl coming back from the collection of snowy topped trees.

Within a fraction of a second a large, hefty, snow covered, dark fur ball barrels towards them and sends them both shuffling backwards as he skids in the snow and comes to a messy halt between them. Snow spattering everywhere.

The wolf leans down and holds his long wet snout tucked between his two front paws, with his rear-end high up in the air and his long bushy tail whooshing from side to side playfully. The wolf's ears are pointed upwards and his eyes are bright and gleaming.

He sniffs upwards into the air, gives Wes a cursory sideward glance as he stiffens momentarily before relaxing again.

"Blaine." Wes greets the wolf with a polite head nod and a bright smile.

Blaine merely 'woofs' and turns his attention back to Kurt, his mate, his beloved. With his tail still flicking from side to side, his paws still dug into the snow steadily and his body still poised ready to leap; Blaine definitely looks the part as the playful pup.

Kurt catches Wes's eye again and gives a bashful smile. "It's our first winter together." He begins to explain. "We were having a competition. To see who is the fastest. Me throwing the snowballs, or Blaine running and trying to catch them."

Wes's grin widens and then even more so when Blaine begins to whine, his eyes darting from Kurt to the small pile of snowballs on the ground. His mouth is crusted with dried snow, clinging to his fur in little balls. "I see. And, if I may be so bold to ask, who is winning?"

Kurt laughs at that and in a heartbeat he flashes down to the ground, picks up a snowball and flings it with all of his Vamped up strength and speed; up into the air and out towards the woodland.

"Dunno." Kurt shrugs, smiling as he watches Blaine take off into the snow, excitedly. All four of his legs and paws work like pistons as they slip and slide against the wet, white covered grass. His lithe body heaves with exertion. "It's too hard to tell, but we're having too much fun to care."

"Would you care for a judicator?" Wes asks, chuckling.

Kurt bends down to pick up another snowball as his sensitive hearing picks up Blaine crunching through the snow on his way back to them.

"Sure." He grins wickedly. "On your head be it."


	16. Kink

**Kink**

 **Klaine advent day 11. Alphawolf!Blaine and his mate, vampire!Kurt have a little fun. (Going to the chapel verse)**

"Kurt, baby? Please?"

Kurt laughs and swats his mate's hand away from pawing at his shirt. "Blaine, no. It's silly."

"So my fantasies are silly to you, now?" Blaine manages to look affronted though his eyes are dark and his voice is pitched low with seduction.

"It's not a fantasy, Blaine. It's a—"

"Kink?"

"Oh my god—"

"Kurt, please. Just come on, role-play with me. You're a good actor; I've seen your high school performances on the internet."

Kurt rolls his eyes but crawls towards Blaine on their king size bed, nonetheless. "Ok, I'll be the human and _you_ can be the vampire."

 **A/N- Oh my, this really was a drabble wasn't it?**


	17. Legend

**Legend**

 **Klaine Advent day 12. Vampire!Kurt does some research about his mate.**

Kurt has always been thorough when it comes to most things. He's full of natural intellect and when he wants to know about something. He has to know _everything_ about that thing.

Obviously, being brought up in a world where there are mixed races of both human and supernatural forms; Kurt is quite clued on to most subjects in that area.

Yet still, when he first met Blaine, the first thing he did when he got back home was ask Google some questions.

When Blaine asked Kurt to mate with him and be his Omega, Kurt had gone to the local library and spent hours pouring over book over book about native werewolf myths and legends.

By the time he and Blaine were officially mated, Kurt had become somewhat of a regular at the bookstore next door to his boutique. He'd even been granted loyalty points because of how many books he'd bought from their non-fiction and documented facts section.

It's kind of became a hobby of sorts for him. Not only is he interested in Blaine's kind and wanting to know as much as he can about the race and traditions he has mated into; but he actually _loves_ it. He finds joy in scanning over old documents and finding out something new and interesting that he hadn't yet discovered.

Only, Blaine isn't aware of this.

It's a casual weekday night and Blaine is standing at the stove preparing dinner while Kurt is seated at the kitchen table, browsing the internet and listening to Blaine's story about his day.

"—and then Wes said that maybe we should all go back to wearing pelts." He stops stirring whatever is in his pot and looks over to Kurt. "A pelt is—"

"Fur of the animal that the skin-walker wishes to transform in to, yeah. I know. The legend also refers to it as shape shifting, though it isn't used as a modern term now…what?"

When Kurt looks up from his screen, Blaine is staring at him. His mouth a perfect O shape with the hint of a smile at the corners. "You- you know this stuff?"

"Of course I do."

"How? When?"

"Just after I first met you. I was interested. _Very_ interested."

Blaine smiles and turns the stove down to simmer. He walks over to Kurt and pulls him up out of his chair and into his arms. "Why?" He asks, swaying them.

"Because I was interested in _you._ It meant something to me, that I learned about your life and culture."

" _You_ mean the world to me." Blaine whispers and he nuzzles in close to Kurt's neck and thrills at the smell of his own scent on Kurt's skin.

Both he and Kurt are a thing born of myths and legends and he _knows_ that their mating will go down in history.


	18. Moon Number

**Moon + Number**

 **Klaine advent day 13 + 14. Continuation from day 12 prompt (Legend) in the vampire!Kurt and werewolf!Blaine verse.**

They had continued discussing the topic of Blaine's werewolf culture at a rather lengthy, in-depth pace all the way through dinner. Blaine had sat with his freshly made stew and Kurt with his glass of Blood that Blaine had extracted for him; both listening and talking and happily answering questions.

Once the dinner table had been cleaned up and the dishes washed and dried and put away; Blaine lead Kurt by the hands into the lounge and sat him down on the cosy, love seat by the bay window. Their favourite position to relax in is Blaine lounging against the arm of the chair with Kurt tucked between his legs; so that Blaine can nuzzle into the warmth of his neck and keep him close and safe.

"Tell me about the moon. The _full moon_. How does affect your race in particular?" Kurt asks. His body is flush against Blaine's but he angles his head so that he can glance sideways at him, just in time to see Blaine giving him one of his wolfish grins.

"You haven't studied that in your books then, huh?" He teases.

" _Actually,_ yes I have." Kurt answers. "But there seems to be a lot of answers, and I want to know the right answer. _Your_ answer."

Blaine smiles against Kurt's neck and squeezes his arms around his waist. "You're right, honey. There are actually a whole _number_ of myths equating to werewolves and the full moon."

"Hmm?" Kurt sounds genuinely interested. He twists his body in Blaine's arms so that he can see his mate's bright, warm, inviting eyes while he talks to him.

"Mm, there are many beliefs, some dating back many, many years ago. Some say that the full moon is the cause of the shape shifter's transformation."

"And you would say?"

"For our particular kind? My pack? It's just myth. We can transform whenever we want or need to, we don't have to rely anything else."

"Ooh, sounds kind of hot when you say it like that."

Blaine nips playfully at the back of Kurt's neck. "Glad you think so." His thumbs trace a pattern down Kurt's shoulders, to his arms and chest and lastly his thighs. "Now, wev'e discussed in great length some of my werewolf behaviors, tonight. How would you like to go upstairs and put some these methods to the test?" 


End file.
